Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku
by pockyheart
Summary: FINISHED! Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was?
1. A Typical Day

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
Note: Sakura has not met Syaoran yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura trudged down the sidewalk. It had rained the day before and the dark sky made Sakura feel sad. 'I hate school. Why is it even used? It's like a torture chamber, and it really sucks! What happened to everyone?' After Sakura had captured all the clow cards, Tomoyo had moved away to a different school and Kero had gone back into the clow book. He said that he is no longer needed, so he might as well try and get a good nap out of it.   
  
Truth is Kero hadn't woken up for the past 5 years. Sakura was already worried, with no one to talk to she lost her confidence, her pride. The twinkle in her emerald eyes had faded, and that happy smile never came up. As quickly as she had made everyone feel good, she made them feel sad and frustrated. It was impossible to talk Sakura out of her little loneliness so she was considered an outcast, a geek to the school.  
  
As she walked up to the school building, many people walked past her. No one dared looking at her, anymore. When she reached the classroom, her shoulder bumped into Syaoran. "Watch where you're going you loser!" Syaoran glared angrily. Sakura muttered a small sorry and sat at her desk. Mai walked up to Sakura with an evil grin.  
  
"You better stay away from my Syaoran, or else you will pay! You can't have him! And don't even think about talking back or else I will make sure you are kicked out of this school!" Mai said in disgust. She flipped her hair and walked away.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "What an idiot! I would never want Syaoran anyways!" she wailed. Unfortunately one of Mai's cronies over heard and went and told her slut friend Mai. Already the morning wasn't doing well. Sakura just glared at everyone not knowing what to say.  
  
*Lunch*  
  
As soon as the bell ran Sakura dashed out the door. She ran to the cherry tree where she always went for lunch. Carefully climbing up the branches, she picked a shady spot where no one could see her.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
At recess Mai and her friends ganged up on Sakura and began beating her.Sakura ended up with a large bruise on her arm and several cuts. Sakura wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. she knew it would just cause her more pain later.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
Sakura studied her arm quietly. She was crying. The pain from inside and out hurt too much. She heard talking below her. She silenced herself and listened.  
  
"Did you hear about that Kinomoto dork? I heard she got the worse from Mai." A new 9th grader gossiped." Melody you talk too much! Kinomoto would be dead by now if Mai beat her to pulp.""Ya I guess your right, Karly. Anyways let's stay away from that Sakura girl. She will be a danger to us all if we hang out with her! Besides where is she now?" I have no clue Melody. She's probably hiding in a tree somewhere, crying her eyes out. She must be really weak." Melody and Karly walked away laughing leaving Sakura in shock and dismay.  
  
~At Home~  
  
Sakura walked slowly to her house. When she got inside she managed to say a weak "I'm home!" before running up the stairs.   
  
"Hey Sakura..." Touya started while following Sakura up the stairs but then got a door slammed in his face instead. Puzzled, he knocked on her door. "Sakura what's wrong?" Using his you-better-open-that-door-or-else-your-dead tone of voice.   
  
To his surprise, she did open the door. She looked sad for a moment; her eyes were still wet from the crying. But then she looked at Touya her eyes in suspicion. Folding her arms she asked. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TOUYA?!?!?!? IF IT'S ANYMORE SHIT THEN I DON'T WANT IT!" she screamed. Sakura didn't wait for a reply. She ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: Ok such a boring chapter but it will do now you know Sakura's horrible life! This is a bad fanfic it's my first ack anyways it will get better. Hopefully. ^^ Please review and tell me what I need improvements on! 


	2. Reo Zohw

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
If it looked really gloomy outside before, it was nothing compared to now. It was raining really hard, thick raindrops fall from the sky and splattered continuously at Sakura. But in her state of mood, she didn't really care.  
  
She went and sat on a swing at the park which was just around the corner. With her head down she began swearing about some things in life that never should have happened.   
  
"1. Syaoran should never been born. 2. Mai should be dead. 3. I can kill myself since the last 5 years I didn't have the courage to do anything....." The list went on and on, and the rain didn't seem to stop. After Sakura had cried and thought about her ridiculous life, she also considered her self stupid.  
  
"I am the mistress of the cards, and I am acting so stupid. Kero wants me to be strong, and Tomoyo would kill me if she saw me like this." Sakura said quietly. But then she brought that thought down. "No, they wouldn't care. I'm just cry baby Sakura, and no one cares about me. Why am I even alive?!?!!??"  
  
And to her astonishment, she got an answer. "Everyone lives for a reason, and there is at least on person who cares about you." a voice said calmly. Sakura jumped startled at the new voice. "I thought I was out here by myself..." she muttered. She turned to look where the voice was coming from.  
  
Behind her stood a boy, maybe the same age as her? She couldn't tell since she hasn't really looked at someone in awhile. He had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He smiled which made Sakura turn slightly red. How would you like it if a stranger caught you muttering curse words and sounding suicide in the pouring rain?!?!?!  
  
"Here, you should be getting home before you catch a cold. Here." and he raised his umbrella over her head. "I'll walk you there." he insisted. "Sure, I guess. May I have your name? You never gave your name. I am Sakura Kinomoto." His eyes grew wide in amazement for a moment, then replying. "I am Reo Zohw."   
  
When they reached her door step she bid her good byes then ran upstairs to get a change of clothes. She lay down on her bed and after only a few minutes she was sound asleep. Tired after all the commotion she drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up smiling. O_O She had dreamt of a boy with brown hair and green eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do any of you see what's happening here? Just wait Syaoran will come in between this soon. ^___^ I update usually every other day so if you review  
  
I will speed up the story. Please review! 


	3. You want me to die!

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura sat at her desk, obviously pained at the thought about having to stay at school.   
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Mai asked in mock concern. "You look totally awful!" she purred. "I'm fine." Sakura answered angrily. She didn't want Mai interrupting her so early in the morning.  
  
"No you're not ok Sakura; you look like you just died!" Mai exclaimed while pointing at Sakura's messy hair and the circles under her eyes. "Well, maybe I should die!" Sakura said her anger showing even more. Mai smiled. She waved her arms frantically over the air.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto is going to die tonight! Come to my house to watch her stab herself!" Mai screamed smiling. Heads turned. "I'm serious! Even ask Kinomoto here!" they turned to Sakura. Sakura was obviously bewildered. "Well you did say you wanted to kill yourself, so I am going to let you be killed in public so you will be remembered!"  
  
Sakura said nothing. She did want to kill herself, and this would be a chance to do that. (Yes I know it sounds insane but play along with it!)  
  
*Lunch*  
  
Sakura sat under her favourite cherry tree. While she was eating, Syaoran sneaked up on her. "Boo!" Sakura did not react. She sat like a lifeless doll, eating her noodles with no sound. Syaoran, looking like an idiot he was, stood annoyed. "So I heard you're going to pass away today." he chuckles. "You're not actually going to do this are you? You don't have the guts!"  
  
Sakura stood up. "In a matter of fact I am. And there's nothing you can do. It's already been arranged." she answered. He rolled his eyes. "As if you can pull something like that off. You aren't going to die, there's no reason you would want to!" Sakura smirked. "Are you so sure about that?"  
  
She stomped away out of sight. "What the f***?" Silence. "Hey Sakura!!!!!!!!" he yelled but she was already gone. Syaoran didn't know if he should smile or if he should frown. He was totally confused. ^^  
  
Sakura POV (point of view)   
  
I walked and walked, away from the school. As I walked across the street, I sensed something. It wasn't magic, more like fear? I was terrified and everything happened so fast. My body froze. Damn you Syaoran! Because of you I'm still hungry and I can't go back to school without looking like even more of a dork then I already am. I looked up...  
  
End of Sakura POV  
  
As Sakura looked up she noticed a car racing her way. Her eyes widened for a moment, but then she hung her head. 'Might as well die here and now..." she thought. Suddenly, someone pushed her hard. Her arm hit against the fence across the street. Thick juicy bright blood trailed down her arm. "Am I dead yet?" Sakura wondered out loud.  
  
"No but you would have if I didn't save you." a voice said. Sakura turned around. 'It's that Reo person...' "Where did you come from?" Sakura asked. Reo smiled which made her blush slightly. "I was out at the store to pick something to eat when; there you were, standing in the middle of the road. At first I thought you would have at least screamed or made some noise, but you didn't react." Reo looked sadly into Sakura's eyes. It was as if he was reading her mind because he stood without saying anything for a moment.  
  
'He is kind of cute....' Sakura said. She grinned and giggled. "What's so funny?" Reo asked smiling suspiciously. "Nothing." she answered a little too quickly. They began walking back towards Sakura's school. When they reached the building Reo turned to her. "I'm sorry for pushing you and making your arm bleed. Here take this." and he wrapped a cloth around her arm. "No it's me who should be sorry; I caused you too much trouble." Sakura said sighing. Little did they know Syaoran was watching them both behind a nearby bush.  
  
'Now what in the world is he doing with her?' Syaoran already did not trust this Reo; he was giving Sakura too many odd "looks." Anyways by then Mai had come up to them both. "Excuse me but what are you doing associating with her? Sakura come with me we need to keep you alive for your death party!" and with that she dragged Sakura away. Reo waved. "See you later Sakura!"   
  
"Ugh Sakura what were you doing with him? He is too good for you!" but no matter what Mai said she couldn't get that jealous tone out of her. "Mai, you seem, very edgy." Sakura remarked weakly. She held onto her arm to make sure that cloth was still there. Just holding it comforted her. Mai looked disgusted. "YOU bitch I am NOT EDGEY! Just shut up and stay alive people are paying to watch you die you know! Be proud I am being so generous. Be glad" she then lowered her voice to a whisper that Sakura couldn't hear. "Be glad I'm not killing you myself!"  
  
"What did you say?!?!" Sakura demanded. "Nothing." Mai dragged Sakura into the classroom and shut the door locking it. "Stay in there until class begins again!" Sakura heard her foot steps down the hall until she turned the corner and headed to look for Syaoran. "I can't believe I let that slut do that to me." But, with Sakura's luck, Mai did hear her. She kicked the door open and clenched her fist. "What did you call me? I dare you, say it again!" Sakura shook her head as if saying "No way am I going to tell anything to a slut!" and dashed out of the classroom. "Why am I always the one being chased?" Sakura stopped right in front of Syaoran. He looked like a giant compared to her. She sweat dropped and smiled nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe I wonder if anyone is actually reading this boring fan fic. ^^ It gets better you'll see I have everything planned. Please REVIEW!!!! Please please please REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Death Party?

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Syaoran looked like he was going to burst with anger. "ARGGGGG!!!!!! KINOMOTO BITCH GET OUT OF MY WAY DON'T TOUCH ME DON'T LOOK AT ME STAY AWAY NO ONE LIKES YOU SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!" Sakura shrugged. 'I expected something worse; I guess he's bad at insults.' Syaoran noticed this change of attitude but before he could respond the bell rang for classes to start. He turned to Sakura and she had disappeared again. "What the F***?!?!? How does she do that?!?!?" he asked exasperated.  
  
~After school~  
  
Sakura was running from school as usual. She was about to turn the corner of the street to reach her house when someone stepped in front of her. "Sakura where the hell have you been come with me you're late for your death!" Mai said sourly. At the word death Sakura frowned. 'Am I really going through with this, have I really thought about it? Maybe I shouldn't, just like Syaoran said that I have no reason to die. Oh who cares anyways? Syaoran you suck so get out of my head and let me think properly!'  
  
Sakura said the last part loudly making Mai raise one of her eye brows. "Excuse? Syaoran would never talk to a loner like you so stop pretending and let's get going!" Sakura nodded. (As you can see Sakura lets people boss her around a lot! _) As Sakura walked with Mai to her house Reo came up halfway there making Mai even more arrogant and annoyed. "Hey Sakura where are you going?" Mai didn't let Sakura speak. "She's coming to my house for a party! Would you like to come? You will be amused by out entertainment tonight!" she said glancing sideways at Sakura.  
  
"Anyways if you come or not no more interruptions come on Sakura we are already late and I hate being late!" Sakura and Reo sweat dropped. ^^  
  
*Mai's House a.k.a The Death Party*  
  
Sakura leaned against the wall while watching Mai socialize with all the guests. Reo had not come with her, which was a good thing because she didn't want him seeing this. Some people had come to see what was so interesting, some came because they wanted to see if Sakura actually had the courage, and some just came for the delicious junk food.  
  
Sakura looked at the clock. 8:13pm. It was at 8:30pm when everything would start and end. She gasped at the time. 'I have little time to live, I should rethink this. I am not really a nerd, and people don't want me to die, do they?' she thought. Staring at the crowd of people she got discouraged. Hanging her head and hiding her face like she always did, she fidgeted with her sweater. 'Maybe, maybe Mai will reconsider? Maybe....' but Sakura never got done thinking because someone had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out the door.   
  
It happened too quick that she didn't have time to react. As someone pulled her down the street she realized who it was. It was Reo. 'Him again?!?!' he was concentrating, looking very determined which frightened little Sakura here. Finally when she got her senses back she stopped walking and freed her arm. "What are you doing?" Sakura demanded. She didn't like being dragged all the time by her arm. She had a bruise some cuts and a wound to prove it. "First tell me why you were there! It's not really a party there going to hurt you!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Ya I know that I told them too." Reo stopped and looked at Sakura. His bright green eyes stood out in the darkness of the night. "Why would you ask people to kill you?" Sakura bit her lip not knowing how to respond. She didn't want to say that she was going to commit suicide with an audience. She didn't want to make him feel sympathetic. Silence followed.   
  
Reo POV  
  
I stared in horror at what I had figured out. Is this girl serious or joking? No, she's dead serious I can tell you that. She seems so quiet; maybe she had a hard life? I can't tell anymore. Damn I hate this silence. I'm making her cry. If only I had something good to say to her. But I don't. Hi Sakura, why are you so suicidal? Nah that's mean. She's so straight forward that she doesn't see what's there. She is too afraid of changing. I know she can change. I know she can turn her life around for sure. She just needs someone to help her. And that's when I got an idea.  
  
End of Reo POV  
  
"Hey Sakura..." Sakura looked up. Her eyes were filled with tears. Reo leaned in and whispered something quietly in Sakura's ear so that she could barely hear. She smiled when he was done talking. Hugging him, Sakura whispered a thank you. "I am so glad you are here." she said sincerely.  
  
*At Mai's House a.k.a The Death Party*  
  
8:30pm. Mai stepped on a chair and tapped a spoon on a glass. "Attention everyone, Sakura's will now begin! Kinomoto please step up so that you can start." But Sakura never came. Mai tapped her glass harder. "Sakura, come on up! This is the moment you have been waiting for!" Still no answer. "KINOMOTO ASS UP HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!" But still no anger. Mai continued to tap her glass till finally she managed to break it. Turning red with anger she looked around at the crowd searching for Sakura. After a few moments someone spoke up.   
  
"Ah you're such a liar Mai, Sakura isn't going to kill! You just made everyone pay so that you could gain money!" It was Karly and Melody, the two 9th grader big mouths. There was a murmur of agreement. Mai stammered. "Hey, hey! Sakura said that that she was going to to kill herself! Waitttt! Don't leave yet!" But people were already leaving.  
  
With a ruined reputation Mai ran up to her room and angrily cried at the catastrophe she was in. She would have to face everyone tomorrow, including Syaoran. And she didn't want anyone, especially Syaoran thinking she was a liar. "I'll get you Kinomoto bitch!" Mai said through hic cups. "I'll make you pay!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe you didn't honestly think I'd kill off Sakura so early in the story now did you? Lol anyways REVIEW please! Interesting chapter but you haven't seen anything yet! 


	5. Changes

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day was a sunny day ^^, and usually people are happy when nature is good. But not so for Mai. All night she had tossed and turned in her sleep, angry at Sakura. Sakura's face made Mai cringe in anger. Not being liked was hard for Mai, because it had never occured to her before. All Mai's life no one had challenged her, spoken against her.   
  
~*+Mai (but not her POV) +*~  
  
At school Mai searched every hallway, every locker for any site of Sakura. "WHERE IS KINOMOTO?" she would scream at person to person. But no one knew. In her homeroom Sakura was not there, she wasn't in classes either. This got Mai even more angry and mad, but eventually she just thought of it as Sakura was too scared to go to school or something.  
  
  
  
~Sakura POV ~  
  
Flashback: Reo leaned in and he whispered something to me, something I was so dumb to realize. "Sakura, why don't you start over, switch schools? No one will know about your past, and everything will be fine again. " End of Flashback  
  
I can't believe I didn't think of that any time sooner! For a smart girl like me I was so, dumb! I didn't even realize! I was stuck in my own sorrows that i couldn't even sit down and think properly about the situation. I am so glad Reo is here.  
  
~End of Sakura POV~  
  
Today Sakura was taking a new route to school. She planned to meet Reo on the way since he insisted on showing her the way. Yup Sakura had transfered to the same school as him. He had said that there was a surprise just for her.  
  
Sakura skipped down the side walk humming a happy tune. Seeing what she was doing, she stopped. "What am I doing?" She asked to no one in particular. "Well I think you were just happy for a second, but I could be mistaken!" Sakura knew that voice. She whirled around and was facing Reo. "How do you always manage to find me?" Reo stood puzzled.   
  
"Well it's really not that hard you always seem to be near." Sakura didn't fully believe him. 'He's not telling me something.' Shoving this thought away she greeted him properly. "Anyways hi good morning! I get to start my new life today!" Reo laughed. "You sound as though this is a new experience. You've been to school before."   
  
"Maybe maybe but today I get to make a new impression, and I want to be happy! I feel like I'm on the top of the world!" Sakura spun around but then stopped. "Oh hehe sorry I just felt like doing that." Reo laughed harder. "It's ok now let's go! i want to show you something that will make you spin in cirlces all day!" Reo grabbed Sakura's hand (making Sakura blush again) and they ran to class.  
  
As Sakura and Reo were approaching the school Reo clapped his hand over Sakura's eyes. "Hey!" she said in protest. "It's a surprise so you gotta be surprised!" Sakura pouted playfully making Reo smile. As Reo was leading Sakura, there were many voices. Sakura could hear many people,very close talking. Reo lifted his hands away from Sakura and she stood looking at her surroundings.  
  
Well she didn't get to see for long because she was instantly crowded with people. "Hi your Sakura it's nice to meet you I'm Chiharu!" "I'm Naoko!" "I'm Rika!" But this was not what caught Sakura's eye. "TOMOYO!!!!" Sakura screamed and ran over to her best friend and hugged her. "Well I see Reo showed your surprise." Tomoyo said pleased. "Wow Tomoyo I haven't seen you in so long why didn't you tell me that you were here?"  
  
Sakura asked. "Well I told you a surprise!" Sakura let go of Tomoyo and turned to Reo. "Thank you so much!" Sakura was crying with happiness.   
  
~*+Mai (but not her POV) +*~  
  
Mai was furious. It was after school and still no Sakura! Mai knew that Sakura wasn't sick, so she went and stormed over to the Kinomoto residence. Ringing the doorbell way too manytimes, Touya answered. "Hi umm next time don't ring the door bell too much!" Mai looked up at the handsome boy before her but shook that thought away as she realized her anger against Sakura.   
  
"Where is Sakura??!?! She wasn't in school today and I am really, uh.. worried!" Touya looked at Mai with an expression of pure pain. "Ugh she's still at school why?" Mai didn't answer. "She can't be at school she wasn't here today!" Touya grinned mockingly. "Sakura switched schools, saying something about the evil people at hers." Mai was furious. She stomped all the way back to school. She was going to find Kinomoto sooner or later.  
  
~*+Sakura (but not her POV) +*~  
  
Sakura sat in class attentively listening to the teacher for once. The teacher was very nice and Sakura felt very comfortable with her new friends. She raised her hand for almost every question, even if she got them mostly wrong. Tomoyo smiled at this. Pulling out her camera she began filming Sakura while still in class. Finally though Sakura's dreaded subject came. Math. Sakura groaned when the teacher said to take out there math booklets and do page 47.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Reo asked. Reo sat right behind Sakura. "I hate math! It's so boring and my worst subject in school!" Sakura wailed. Tomoyo bit her lip to keep from laughing. Sh always did love filming with her camera. Reo thought for a moment. "I can help you if it's needed." Sakura nodded turnign around and flipped her math book open to page 47. She looked very absorbed and concentrated.  
  
But she turned around again. "I need help in question 1. What's a reciprocal?" she asked dumbly. Reo fell anime style. Sakura scratched her head. "KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed loudly for the whole school to hear. "Miss Daidouji is there something you'd like to share with the class?" the teacher asked. Heads turned at Tomoyo. "No nothing." Tomoyo put her hands over her mouth and started giggling.   
  
When the bell rang Tomoyo burst out laughing just about when Reo was done explaining. Chiharu looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was still laughing her head off. "What do you think is wronf with her?" whispered Sakura. "I have no clue!" and Chiharu and Sakura tried calming her down.  
  
~*+Mai (but not her POV) +*~  
  
Mai continued stomping down the street back to school. She had skipped class just to go check and she was for sure in trouble. Syaoran ran up to Mai. "So where is the bitch hiding?" he asked. "I dunno she switched schools!" Syaoran seemed unfazed. "I guess we tortured her too much or something." Mai turned to him and slapped him. "How can you say that without being worried! I mean we have no one to kill or hurt anymore!" Syaoran stared at Mai hard.   
  
Obviously he did not feel her attempt to hurt him. "You mean you like hurting people, being mean?" Mai looked down realizing what she had said. "You mean you like being cruel to others?" Syaoran glared. "I know that was kinda fun playign around with her emotions, but you really did want to kill her. You are so cold hearted get out of my face you loner you are such a loser! I can't believe all that shit you gave to people was really, really real!"   
  
And with that he turned on his heel and walked away. Mai cried silently feeling what she had never felt. Guilt.  
  
~*+Sakura (but not her POV) +*~  
  
Sakura was very pleased with her new school. Everyone like her, she was so happy and innocent, kind to others. It was lunch now, and Sakura walked outside with her new friends. Stopping at a large cherry blossom tree, they stopped and sat down on the grass.   
  
"So how do you like it here Sakura?" asked Yamazaki. "It's great!" Sakura said cheerfully. Everyone sighed with relief. "We thought you wouldn't like it here you know because it's a boring school and then there's Yamazaki and his tall tales." Rika explained. Sakura looked at Yamazaki. He was busy telling Reo another story about the history of school. "Schools really did oringinate in prisons you know!" he began and on and on. Naoko rolled her eyes. "Make him shut up Chiharu!" she pleaded.  
  
Chiharu looked up with her sandwich still in her mouth. "I'm eating!" she exclaimed. Sakura sat and watched a feeling of delight around everyone. Sakura really did like this school and was glad that Reo had brought her here.  
  
~*+Syaoran POV+*~  
  
I was so damn angry at that Mai girl. Gosh can't she just shut up! I hate her she is so shallow... I am at home now schools' over thank you I was getting tired of listening to Mai. Wait why am I mad I actaully showed sympathy to Kimomoto ugh it must be the end of the world. BRING!!! Hey that's the telepone. I picked it up and I instantly wanted to put it back down. "Hello Syaoran, how are you?" It was mother again.   
  
"Hi mother I am great!" he said faking it as hard as he could. "Nonsense! Your grades have been slipping! What's been happening!" I sweat dropped. I was not going to tell her that I had missed numerous classes because of trying to hurt Sakura. "Never mind anyways I want you to change schools so that you can protect the card mistress."   
  
I groaned at the thought. "Why won't you even tell me who this card mistress is anyways?" Mother was silent. "It's for your own good. Anyways you will do as I say. Besides you will be going to the same school as Meiling so isn't that a pleasant surprise! Well I will talk to you much later and you will start at you new school tomorrow! Bye!" and she hung up on me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow that is the longest chapter so far and it took me an hour you better have liked it lol just kidding please review thanks! Did you notice Sakura's and Syaoran's attitude switch around? 


	6. Syaoran!

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
Note: PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! Ok now that I got your attention I would just like to say that I make many typos in my chapters so ignore those. Also, I don't really say, "the next day..." and all so you are just going to have to figure that out your selves. ^^ THANK YOU FOR LISTENING AND PLEASE ENCOURAGE OTHERS TO READ AND REVIEW AS WELLL!!!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was Sakura's second day at her new school. As she walked into the classroom to get her things ready she noticed alot of whispering and, silence? Sakura got scared for a moment. 'Do they know I'm an idiot?' she thought. Still scared, she approched Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo what's everyone whispering about?" she asked trembling.   
  
Tomoyo looked sad. "We are getting s new student today and everyone says he's a major jerk! We are kinda upset because we don't really want idiots around this school." she gestured her hand around everyone. "Everything is so peaceful here and we don't want some loser wrecking this whole place up." Sakura sighed in relief but no one noticed.  
  
Reo walked into the class. He didn't seem to notice everyone's weird behaviour and they didn't seem to notice him. Sakura walked towards him. "Hey Reo did you hear about the new kid?" she asked politely. Reo nodded. "I don't see whats the big fuss. It's just another person. Besides they might be really nice, I mean you came here didn't you?" he smiled while Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
Just then Syaoran walked in glaring as usual. "Or maybe not." Reo said. Syaoran looked at everyone. It was dead silent in the classroom. Syaoran looked at Reo. Reo looked at him. If looks could kill, then Reo would've dropped dead by now. But instead Reo stayed calm.  
  
*Reo's Flashback POV *  
  
I was walking home after school when I saw this guy. He stared suspicouly at me. "Where is this place?!?!" he demanded pointing to a little map scribbled roughly on paper. I showed him directions and he left. I take it he was in a bad mood? He didn't have to be so rude.  
  
*End of Reo's Flashback POV *  
  
'Whoa he must be really in a bad mood.' Reo thought. Syaoran looked at Sakura surprised. Sakura looked disgusted at Syaoran. Reo looked at them both confused. 'I take it Sakura hates this guy.' Reo thought. Suddenlt though someone broke the silence. It was Meiling running up to Syaoran.  
  
"Oh Syaoran-kun where have you been for so long I missed you thanks for transferring to my school just for me!" she said excited. Syaoran didn't know how to react. "Uhhh sure." he said unfazed. He stopped glaring as everyone resumed there usual day without the whispers and quiet talk. 'NOOOO!!! I don't want Syaoran at this school! He will make me look like an idiot again!' she muttered.   
  
But to her surprise Syaoran hadn't said anything at all the whole morning.  
  
*Lunch* (Time flies doesn't it? No I just get bored easily!)  
  
Meiling was leading Syaoran everywhere introducing him to everyone. But when she brought Syaoran to Sakura, well Sakura wasn't too happy. Looking angrily she spoke. "What the hell are you doing here??!?!?!" she asked angrily. "Well I would ask you the same question but I'm not rude." he retorted. Sakura looked at him as if pretending to laugh. "Ah don't bull shit me Syaoran now tell me why you're here!" she demanded.  
  
Everyone gasped. They ahd never seen Sakura swear before. "Well if I tell you then you must tell me your reason why your here." Syaoran stated. Sakura was really angry now. She clenched her fist and was ready to attack. There was practically steam coming out of her ears! Reo, noticing this came into the conversation. "Neither of you have to explain why you're here just stop complaing and let's eat." Everyone looked at him oddly.  
  
"He he I'm hungry." and said quietly. Everyone fell anime style and eventually started to eat.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NOOO sorry such a short short short chapter I am soo sorry in fact all the previous chapters have been way wayyyy short I am so sorry don't worry next chapter will be much better and probably longer! Also I need to pick up this story line real quick lol I might decide to stick Inuyasha characters in here out of boredness! 


	7. Magic

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
Note: OK READ THIS!!!!! SAKURA AND LI ARE NOT FRIENDS YET! I TOOK THAT PART OUT BECAUSE IT WAS TOO CONFUSING FOR YOU PEOPLE!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Sakura got home that day from school after seeing Syaoran, she was not at all in the best of moods. Syaoran had been such a big bully to her for the longest time she couldn't even remember. She sat on her bed and sighed. Burying her head in her pillow she thought real hard.   
  
'I know it was too good to be true, everything so happy and peaceful for a day. Damn you Syaoran, why are you always following me!??!?!' Sakura was tired from school, from her life. Everything for the past few days had happened way too fast, it had barely been a week! She glanced at her alarm clock. 6:33pm. She had been lying there for quite awhile then.   
  
Lazily she got up and pulled out her math text book from her school bag. Flipping the book to the right page, she tried to concentrate on the problems on paper. But she couldn't her mind was so clobbered with her own problems that she could barely look at the paper without feeling dizzy.  
  
"I need to fly. To clear my head." she said. Grabbing her star cards, she summoned the fly and she instantly sprouted wings on her back. Sakura took out another card as well.  
  
*Downstairs*  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto was preparing dinner at the kitchen stove. Boiling and chopping vegetables, mixing and stirring to make his soup. As he let the soup cook, he stopped stirring and laid down the ladle. "Touya come here for a second!" Touya looked up from his television show and stopped changing the channels. "Yeah I can here you. What do you need?"   
  
"Touya, please go upstairs to check on Sakura-chan. She has been very quiet lately and I want to know if she's doing ok. I'm preparing dinner so I can't leave that alone so please go check on her." Touya looked uneasy. After his rude encounter with the screaming Sakura they did not speak much at all. Sakura had been all absorbed with her work in her room that she only came down for meals or to go to school.  
  
Touya looked at Fujitaka with a pleading look. Touya didn't want to upset his sister anymore then he had too. "Now!" Fujitaka ordered. Obviously defeated, Touya walked slowly up the stairs. Stopping in front of Sakura's room, he knocked on the door and listened intently. "May I come in Sakura? Fujitaka wanted me to check on you to see if you're ok." There was no answer. Touya opened the door slightly.  
  
There sitting on the bed was Sakura trying to do her math homework. "Sakura are you ok?" Touya asked again. Sakura looked up. "Sure I am why wouldn't I be?" she said cheerfully. Touya was confused. Scanning her room to see if something weird had happened, he had found nothing suspicious. Sakura went back to her homework. Touya stared at Sakura. This wasn't his sister at all. Then he figured it out.  
  
"Mirror where's Sakura?" he asked annoyed. Mirror Sakura forced herself to look puzzled but it wasn't working. You could tell she was really nervous. . "I am Sakura what do you mean?" Touya stared at the Mirror Sakura. "Ok, ok I am not Sakura. How did you know?" Touya grinned. "Well Sakura never lets me go in her room that's for sure. And she doesn't smile that much at anyone really and she avoids conversation."  
  
"Now that we got that settled tell me where she really is." Touya demanded. Mirror Sakura shook her head. "I can not say where Mistress is." she stated obviously. Touya knew he was getting no where with this. He knew that Sakura's cards obeyed her only, and that bribing and pleading would not help. Touya stood and thought for a moment, frightening Mirror Sakura. Mirror didn't like the silence, she was wondering what Touya was going to do.  
  
"Alright then make sure she gets home safely, where ever she went." and he left the room quickly. Mirror sighed with relief. Suddenly Touya popped his head back in the room catching Mirror off guard and making her feel alarmed. "One last thing. Don't tell her I figured out your little scheme." and he went downstairs. "He scares me sometimes..." Mirror muttered.  
  
As time past Sakura did not return. It was getting late. Mirror looked nervously at the clock. 10:23pm. Fujitaka had already called Sakura to dinner but Mirror refused to go downstairs and eat Sakura's food. Besides she lived off magic not soup and noodles.  
  
~*+The Real Sakura POV+*~  
  
I was flying so quick and high I didn't even realize what the time was. I had forgotten everything, I felt so happy! I looked at my watch to check the time. Oh no it's almost 11pm! Touya would have figured out about Mirror by now. I sharply turned around when I heard a yell in the distance. I didn't think it would take too long so I turned around and followed the voice.  
  
End of Sakura's POV  
  
Sakura dodged through the houses searching for who or where she had heard. She finally stopped in front of a large white mansion. Flying upwards she sat in a nearby tree and looked through the window. To her surprise it was Syaoran. He was dressed in green robes and was fighting another man who also wore robes. They were quick, agile fighters. Finally the man had managed to pin Syaoran to the wall.  
  
"You are such a weak boy! How do you expect to be leader of the Li clan if you keep throwing random punches and kicks?!?! You weren't even able to complete the simple task of capturing all the cards! You weak little boy!" and the man continued to scream insults at Syaoran. Sakura watched the 2 argue until she remembered that she had best be getting home soon or else Touya and Fujitaka would be really suspicious.   
  
Not to mention mirror very upset at her for leaving her for so long in the house with nothing to do. Flapping her wings furiously she flew home. Syaoran snapped his head toward the window. Ignoring his teacher he opened the curtain. Squinting he saw someone on wings flying. Who was it?  
  
~Sakura's House~  
  
Sakura commanded the Fly back to its card form and crawled through her window. Mirror ran over to Sakura and Sakura could tell Mirror was really relieved. "Mistress you are back! I completed your homework for you, even though you told me to just pretend. I learned a lot! Anyways you missed dinner. Are you ok are you alright? You look very tired!" Mirror said rapidly. Sakura smiled. It seemed as though Mirror had quite a time.  
  
"I'm alright don't worry. Did Touya find out about you?" Mirror sweat dropped. Not wanting to answer, she turned back into card form quickly. Sakura grinned. Placing Mirror and the Fly card back into her book, she went downstairs to eat. Her stomach was rumbling loudly. "Sakura-chan where have you been? I got Touya to call you four times but you never came." "Oh well I wasn't hungry then and I was finishing my homework." she sat down and began eating her now cold soup.  
  
Touya had returned to the TV but then whirled around to look at his father. "She chooses homework over dinner?" Fujitaka mouthed questionly. Touya shrugged. He didn't really want to explain. "Done see you tomorrow bye!" Sakura said and dashed upstairs. Fujitaka looked at Sakura's bowl. It was dry. "Wow she must have been hungry."  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
Sakura fell on her bed tired from all the commotion. She immediately fell asleep after looking over her math homework.  
  
~Sakura's Dream~  
  
Sakura was flying, high above the city. Gliding through the air, drifting off to places. Everything suddenly turned black. She was surrounded in darkness. Sakura felt lonely, like before when she didn't have anyone to talk to. Walking slowly she came upon someone on lying on the ground. Kneeling down she saw in horror who it was.   
  
~End of Sakura's Dream~  
  
"HOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed waking up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok so it wasn't a long chapter or whatever but I hope you like the magic part I put in. Things may get a little confusing so if you can't keep up with the story line please tell me. 


	8. This is New

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sakura woke up sweating and breathing heavily. She was trying to get everything straight and clear through her mind when Touya yelled. "SAKURA GET UP YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Sakura jumped and looked at the clock. "Oh no I slept in an hour too much!" and she got her schoolbag, changed into her uniform and ran downstairs.   
  
She grabbed some toast, thanked her Dad and ran outside. There was no time she didn't want to be late!  
  
~School~  
  
Sakura ran too the main office to pick up her late slip. While she waited by while the secretary was typing some files up, Syaoran walked in. He seemed as though it didn't really matter if he was late or not. Completely ignoring her, he pushed her aside and looked up at the secretary. She was now on the phone. "HELLO I NEED TO GET TO CLASS HERE!" he said impatiently. The secretary gave him his late slip trembling. Sakura held her ears.   
  
There had been wayyy too much yelling in the morning. The secretary gave a late slip to Sakura as well; for fear that Sakura may start raising her voice. As the 2 students walked to class, Syaoran started speaking. "So, why are you late?" he asked smirking. Sakura wasn't listening. She was trying to remember about her dream; She didn't want to forget what made her so scared that morning. Syaoran tried a couple of more times to try and get Sakura angry, but it was obvious that Sakura wasn't paying attention.   
  
She slipped into class before he could yell at her. "Good morning Miss Kinomoto. Where have you been?" the sen sei asked. "I slept in." she muttered and sat in her seat. Reo and Tomoyo looked concerned for Sakura's quiet behavior but they forgot when Syaoran stormed in. Walking up to Sakura waving his arms he asked "Are you dead or something? Can you not hearrrrr me?" Sakura didn't say anything. She just yawned which made everyone laugh. Syaoran looked annoyed. Shaking her shoulder he tried to get her attention. But Sakura had already fallen asleep from bored ness.  
  
Syaoran saw this and shook her shoulder harder. "Sakura you better listen!" The sen sei stood and watched wanting to see what was going to happen. Sakura opened her eyes sleepily and pushed Syaoran hard which made him topple over Tomoyo's desk. "Hey!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Go away Kero!" Sakura said and fell back to sleep. The whole class was in roars of laughter until eventually the sen sei got everyone to quiet down. The teacher let Sakura sleep. She didn't want to bother her.  
  
*Lunch*  
  
Tomoyo stayed inside the classroom to try and pick up all her missing papers that spilled from her desk. Sakura was still asleep and Reo was helping Tomoyo. "Do you think Sakura is ok?" Reo asked worried. "Don't worry Sakura always used to sleep in class. She is up late but is awake at night!" Tomoyo said happily. Finally when Tomoyo and Reo were done cleaning up Sakura opened her eyes and yawned. "Where am I?" she asked. "School." The others stated. Silence. Tomyo and Reo were eyeing Sakura. She was not usually this much of a daydreamer. Then Reo spoke. "So, who's Kero?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura froze. They couldn't exactly tell him that Kero was the guardian beast of the seal and that he looked like a stuffed toy that eats everything especially deserts. Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Kero, he's my....uuhhh....alarm clock! Yes Kero wakes me up early!" Reo not totally convinced shrugged and left it at that. They walked outside for lunch.  
  
As they all sat near the cherry blossom tree, Syaoran watched them. "So Sakura are you awake now? That was so cool about the scene you made this morning?" Chiharu said. Sakura was puzzled. "What scene?" Looking over to Tomoyo, who was laughing her head off, she saw that there was no help. "Oh Sakura don't you remember?" Rika asked. Syaoran who was watching the puzzled Sakura clenched his fist and scowled.  
  
~Syaoran POV~  
  
Oh my god why doesn't Sakura ever know anything? She is a klutz, a loser! But then why are those people hanging out with HER? Maybe she isn't... No she is! Sakura, once a dork, always a dork! I can't believe I defended her against Mai! Hell I was just feeling happy that day. Well happy until I had to transfer to this crap school anyways. I can't believe people like her here, I mean this is Kinomoto anyways! Can she actually be… popular?  
  
~End of Syaoran's POV~  
  
Meiling bounced around the field looking for Syaoran. Syaoran climbing up a tree, watched in relief. He didn't need Meiling around. especially when she thought he transferred over here "just for her." Syaoran glanced over at Sakura and Reo. "What is that guy doing with her anyways?" he then mentally slapped himself realizing what he just thought. Syaoran didn't want to care, but deep down, he cared a lot.  
  
*After school*  
  
Sakura walked home hanging her head determined to concentrate. She was trying to remember about her dream, but she couldn't. She stopped when she sensed someone coming closer. She shielded her aura and waited. Whoever it was, they had left. Not having rollerblades, it took her quite a time until she got home. Her feet ached, but Sakura walked farther and farther.   
  
Halfway there she sensed something. It was strong, was it who she thought it was? She ran the rest of the way home. Reaching the house she opened the door, and ran some more upstairs. Locking the door of her room, she stood and looked at Kero Berus that was in his true form. He looked up with a serious face. "It's here." he whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well hope you liked that short chapter. I plan on typing longer chapters but it's really hard too. Hope you review too. I don't think this was very interesting... 


	9. Short Chapter

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sakura would have gone and greeted Kero properly if he didn't look so serious. Instead she just stood and asked dumbly. "What's here?" Kero looked uneasy. Sakura who seemed really bored looked at her watch and yawned. "Anytime now Kero! And why are you out from your nap? What woke you up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"There is something odd in the air. I can sense it close. Something to do with you." he pointed at Sakura with a paw. But then he brightened. "I also smelled pudding downstairs!" he said excitedly. Sakura fell anime style. Getting back up she sat on her small bed and waited.   
  
"Ok so explain to me what this new evil has to do with me." Kero darkened. "Where to start. Well you know how your cards and I all draw power from your star yes?" Sakura nodded. "Uh huh..."   
  
"And you know how your star gets its power from you right?" Sakura nodded again. "Yeah from me! And from my strength!" Kero shook his head. "More then that! The cards and I can tell hoe you are because we draw power from you from your soul as well. We are in tune with your emotions, so if you are sad we are sad. If you are happy then we are happy. If you are angry then we are angry. And right now the cards are pretty angry."  
  
"I don't understand. I am fine now." Sakura said confused. "Yes but that is just a temporary feeling. We are in tune of the real emotions, the ones that stay and are hard to let go! You are not fine, so I have come to protect you from whatever has been making you discontent." Sakura clenched her fist. "I am OK! Read my lips Kero I am nooottttt angry!" Sakura was offended that Kero and the cards knew how she felt about her life.   
  
She wanted to keep some things to herself every once in awhile. She didn't want her personal emotions exposed to the cards, even if they were like her family. "See you are quite angry. The old Sakura would never have said that!" Kero exclaimed. Sakura got even more irritated. "Kero just shut up. I am five years older then how I was when I was ten. DO the MATH! I can take care of myself, and no one, no one is interfering with my life except you!"  
  
"Stop worrying over me! It bugs me!" she was speaking very harshly. Then as an after thought she added "I am going out side to fly. Be back later!" she summoned the Fly card and sprouted wings on her back. She opened the window quickly. When she was just about to take off she saw something remarkable. Stepping back from the window she viewed herself through the mirror. Her eyes widened.  
  
'Is this some kind of joke?' she asked herself angrily. Staring at her wings, she saw that they were a black. A dark jet black that made her cringes at the site. "What the hell is this KERO??!?!?" she screamed. Kero looked calm. "That is your emotion. Your cards can feel how you are, and that is exactly what the Fly see how you are." Sakura screamed in stress. She didn't want to fly around with black wings. They made her feel very bad. Instead she ducked under her covers forcing herself to sleep.  
  
~While walking to School~  
  
Sakura wasn't really walking more like stomping. She hated what Kero said, even if it was true. All that magic mumbo jumbo made her head hurt and feel angrier. She intended on staying away from her magic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry but I can't update that much unless it's the weekend so bare with me people! Sorry sorry when I have time most likely the weekend I will try and write something long! 


	10. School

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
Note: Ok I have lost interest in this fan fiction writer's block or whatever so if you can suggest anything email me please other then that nothing lol. Oh and it may seem weird if school lasts for like more then a week but oh well too bad!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sakura was stomping to school still angry by the time she reached there. She had always wanted Kero to come back, but no he was just plain annoying her. Her wings had scared her, and she hated how everyone knew how she was feeling.  
  
'But they don't know how I feel...' Sakura would say bitterly over and over. 'They don't know what I've been through.'  
  
As she walked through the school yard slowly deep in thought, Tomoyo called her over from the other side of the field. "Sakura!!!!" she yelled. No answer. "Sakura!!!" she said more loudly. But there was no answer. Sakura knew she was being called but didn't want to go. "SAKU COME HERE!" Tomoyo screamed outraged which cause other kids to back away.  
  
Having been called such a weird name her head shot up quickly. She quickly marched over. "Good morning! Why the long face?" she asked. Luckily for Sakura the bell rang and off to class they went. During the first class Sakura was very inattentive, dozing off or fidgeting with her pencil. But by the third class when the teacher said the word "partners!" Sakura finally paid attention.  
  
"You will be working in partners to finish this assignment. You must write a poem together on your lives and how they are similar yet different." the teacher explained. Many students groaned. Hands raised. "Can we choose our partners?" one asked. "Why do we have to do such a boring topic?" another asked. "Can I work by myself?"  
  
"Settle down! I will choose your partners, I have given you your topics and now you must work together!" she said over the voices. "Ok let's start..." and the teacher began naming people and pairing them together. Sakura waited patiently for her name. "Sakura..." then the teacher frowned."Since we have an odd number class you will be working with Reo, and Syaoran!" Sakura smiled at Reo but glared at Syaoran.  
  
"Get with your partners and start now. I am giving you a little class time." everyone scurried out of there seats and too there partners. Sakura trailed over to Reo leaving Syaoran behind. Syaoran noticing this got angry. He saw Sakura talking to Reo way too much and hated it. It made him sick. Lazily he dragged himself over to them. He really didn't want to work with him it's just that his mother would punish him if he didn't cooperate in school.  
  
As Syaoran approached Sakura completely ignored him until Syaoran cleared his throat very loudly. Sakura, annoyed turned to him. "Yes?" she asked bored. "We all have to work together for this assignment." Sakura nodded vaguely and yawned. Syaoran got angrier but held his temper within. Reo noticing the pressure between the two spoke up. "Let's start by actually talking about each other's lives. Li start."  
  
Syaoran couldn't tell them that he belonged to the Li clan. Or the training he went through. Or anything else about magic. So he made something up. "Me? Ok I was born and I grew and here I am ta-da." he said unamused. "What a boring life." Sakura said tiredly. "Oh, and I suppose you have a better one? Being bullied and cried and hated is so much better then having a boring life? Kinomoto you need a serious reality check!" Syaoran shot back.  
  
Sakura yawned. Syaoran had expected her to cry as usual but this time she didn't. "Syaoran Li you bore me." Sakura said quietly. "Well you're impossible. You never listen to anyone ever you just go about your own business and isolate your self from others!" Syaoran snapped. "Me, isolate myself? Who's the one with the boring life? I'm sure plenty more happened then that! You're the one that isn't telling anybody anything, so stop being such a hypocrite!"   
  
Luckily the bell rang and Sakura dashed out the door after her other friends. While walking out the door Syaoran stopped Reo.  
  
*Reo POV*  
  
When I was going to eat lunch someone stepped in front of me obviously blocking my way. That someone was Syaoran. I rolled my eyes. What would he want from me anyways? He glared at me which made me look at him oddly. He looked really weird just standing there glaring not saying anything.  
  
I tried pushing past him but he wouldn't let me. He finally asked me a question though. "You like her don't you?" he asked. I was confused. Who did I like and in what way? And what was he talking about?  
  
"You like Kinomoto, don't you?" he explained. I laughed so hard which made him look at me oddly. I didn't like Sakura that way, she was a friend. What was Syaoran asking me this stupid stuff anyways? It's not like he likes her... Unless he's jealous. I smirked at him and finally managed to push past him. I was trying to hold my laughter when I reached the others but I couldn't.  
  
Every time I looked at Sakura I would start having another laughing fit. I think they thought I was having a seizure or something, because they began edging away from me.  
  
*End of Reo's POV*  
  
During most of the lunch period Reo was laughing and laughing, not seeming to stop anytime soon. Tomoyo had her video camera and was taping the whole thirty-five minutes if this odd moment. Yamazaki thought he was possessed with ghosts. Chiharu thought he was just plain crazy. Rika didn't care. As they continued to eat Sakura looked up and sensed something. Could it be Kero spying on her? Nah, Kero would be in her lunch bag eating her cookies. Sakura's eye's widened.  
  
She opened her lunch bag and sure enough, Kero was eating her sugary homemade cookies. Trying to hide her surprise she laughed nervously. Chiharu stared at Sakura. "Oh my gosh Saku is going to start laughing like Reo!" Yamazaki noticed this too and was surprised. "Laughter can cause sicknesses, so maybe Reo has passed on a sickness?" Sakura rolled her eyes her friend's dumbness. "And I thought Touya was pretty bad!" she muttered. Forgetting about Kero, she finished her lunch and went back to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darn I was trying to write something long but then whoa look at the time 11pm or something lol anyways it was short not long sorry I'll admit it I can't write anything long. Anyways hope you review Mai will be coming back by the way just to let you people's know. 


	11. Upcoming Events

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
Note: None just review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
English class still continued and when the teacher told the groups to work together, to Syaoran's annoyance Sakura went back to Reo again, leaving him alone.  
  
The teacher noticed this instantly. She had noted to herself to keep and eye on Syaoran because of his odd behavior. The teacher saw how Syaoran was angry so sorting through her papers she quickly found one and ordered the class to sit back in there seats.  
  
As the students sat waiting the teacher lifted her paper over her head so everyone could see. The students looked back confused, bewildered and bored. Sakura was quite surprised as well.  
  
"Do any of you know what this is?" the teacher asked. No one said anything and continued staring. It was actually an advertisement for a camping trip in the woods. "Are you trying to bribe us?" someone asked. The teacher shook her head. "I want us all going to the camping trip so we can get inspiration from the great outdoors! It will help you think for your poems and it's only for three nights."  
  
No one said a thing. The teacher sighed. "No homework on those nights if you come except your poems." People immediately began speaking excitedly. When the bell rang at the end of the day Tomoyo jumped up hopping around. "Ohhhh this is going to be so cool and I am going to video camera you all!" She said with stars in her eyes. Bringing out her camera from no where she switched the "on" button and began watching Sakura with it.  
  
"Ack keep that thing away from me!" Sakura said in mock horror hiding behind Reo. Tomoyo laughed chasing Sakura around the classroom while their friends stood and grinned and laughed. Syaoran just scowled as always. "Stop being such a baby Sakura. It's not going to hurt you." he commented coldly to Sakura. Sakura, not noticing continued running until she eventually reached out of school grounds. Tomoyo finally put her camera away and began walking home with Sakura.  
  
"Is it really that great?" Sakura asked. She had never yet been camping and was very new with the term. "Yes it is especially when you're with your friends and there's not much homework to worry about it! It will be soo fun Sakura!" Sakura nodded quietly.  
  
As Sakura reached her house she said good bye and went straight to her room again. Kero was asleep still so she sat down and turned on the mini TV she had in her room. Watching some cartoons, she heard the doorbell ring downstairs but Touya said he would get it.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
Touya opened the door and found Reo. Touya was about to speak when Reo pushed a bag in his hands. "This is Sakura's bag. She left school in a rush and forgot it. Please give it to her." "Ok." was Touya's response and Reo was off.  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
Sakura was walking down the stairs. Usually her older brother would have scared another stranger off by now but having not heard any yells or screams she wandered downstairs. "Touya who was it?" Sakura asked. Touya shrugged and handed Sakura her school bag.  
  
"Some boy came and dropped it off for you." Sakura wondered who it was. Having not figured it out she went back to her room to prepare for her camping trip with her class. The teacher had announced it would start the next day, that soon and had given everyone a list of things to pack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am soo sorry for not updating I promise to try and update more often. Sakura is literally the worlds biggest space case she couldn't even figure out that it was REO who came!!!! Lol anyways the camping trip hehe interesting chapters coming up. 


	12. Camping 1

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
Note: None just review! Sorry I never do seem to keep promises lol sorry sorry _  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes to try and remove the sleep and tiredness she felt. She had to wake up a little early just to get here on time to make it to the bus. Actually it really wasn't that early only eight o'clock it's just that Sakura was used to sleeping in most of the time.  
  
Touya had dropped Sakura off early.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Sakura your late!" Touya yelled from the foot of the stairs.  
  
Sakura was running around frantically looking for everything. Since she only managed to pack half of her things she had thought she would have the time to do it the next morning. Apparently not.  
  
Touya tapped his finger frustrated that HE had to drive his kid sister to this camping trip. Sakura ran down the stairs out the door and into the car.  
  
Fifteen minutes later....  
  
"Finally we're here I hope I'm not late!" Sakura said and jumped out of the car. She froze in horror. Whirling around she looked at Touya with tears. "They left without me Touya!" she cried and cupped her hands over her face.  
  
Touya bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Sakura I woke you up an hour early since your always late with everything. In fact..." glancing down at his watch to check the time "you're forty-five minutes early!" he said happily. Sakura looked up and glared. Clenching her fist she walked to him head high in the air ready to pounce on her annoying brother.  
  
Too late though because Touya had already gone!  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
Sakura scowled. She hated how her brother had easily tricked her. She was shivering violently though. It was January (already!) and the cold air was hard to bear. "I didn't think it would be this cold!" she stuttered. She rubbed her hands together, jumped around, and did a little run in the spot. A cold gist of air swished by. Sakura stopped and shivered some more.  
  
The weather wasn't the best for camping. Sakura sat down and waited for the bus. 'It's colder then when I had to capture the Freeze Card!' she thought. She drifted off into a cold yet peaceful sleep...  
  
Eight hours later.....  
  
"Saku WAKE UP we're HEREEEEEEE!!!!" Tomoyo screamed at the top of her lungs. Sakura jumped. Looking around she saw that she was on the bus with all the other children that had decided to go. "When did I get her?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo chuckled. "Reo thought you were dead since you were like white when we found you on the ground." Sakura's eye's bulged. Tomoyo went on. "But then Li checked your pulse and said that you were alive. I think he was the only one who stayed calm during the incident. Anyways Reo carried you in the bus and here you are! It's cold outside isn't it?"  
  
Sakura brought the mysterious blanket draped on her shoulders closer and nodded to her friend. "It's freezing! Like when we captured the Freeze card! You were frozen solid remember?" Tomoyo nodded too. "That was so scary. I drank about five hot chocolates when I got home and kept away from ice cubes in my drink that summer." she said thoughtfully.  
  
Silence fell open the students suddenly and Sakura knew that the teacher was calling their attention.   
  
"Good morning class isn't the weather beautiful today?" she asked sarcastically while pointing out the bus windows. Everyone groaned and shook especially Sakura. "Shush we are here now and I hope you have all brought your required items. I am going to separate you into groups of two's now. Whoever you are with you will share a tent with. And only TWO because out tents aren't that large."  
  
"Let's start now!" and she began pairing everyone up. Sakura and Tomoyo crossed their fingers. They wanted to be paired with each other. Unfortunately Tomoyo was with Rika. And most unfortunately due to uneven genders Sakura was with Syaoran. Sakura cringed while Syaoran withdrew in his usual angry silence. You could tell they were not to thrilled with the idea.  
  
After filing out of the bus and doing another "head count" to see if anyone was missing, the teacher ordered them to set up camp early since it may take the kids a while. Tomoyo gave a sad good bye before running off. Sakura faced Syaoran. She gulped. 'I definitely don't want to be in a tent with this guy. He's too angry all the time!' she thought sadly.  
  
While setting up the tent Syaoran insisted on doing everything himself. "Show off!" Sakura muttered. Syaoran was used to Sakura's cruelty towards him. Though at their old school she never dared utter a word but now here she seemed to have much renewed confidence. "Fine then! You set it up!" he exclaimed dropping everything on the ground. Sakura nodded and began trying to put things back together.  
  
She wasn't showing much progress. Sakura had no clue what went where and how it did and ended up with something that looked very odd. Syaoran sighed. And grabbed the stick from Sakura's hands. For a brief moment they touched which made Syaoran uncomfortable and Sakura red. Syaoran quickly got everything ready, his sleeping bag laid out and ran away to seek "further orders from the teacher."  
  
Sakura slowly unrolled her sleeping bag too. It was now getting dark. The day had passed by really quickly and she was so hungry. She sniffed. Smoke. 'They must be setting up a camp fire!' Sakura said happily. She walked slowly towards the scent of smoke and sure enough there was a camp fire. Sitting on one of the logs she leaned in to feel the warmness the flame. It was so cold outside having an open flame was a relief to everyone as soon many were coming.  
  
The teacher was the one keeping the flame burning throwing birch bark and newspapers or other things to keep it going. "We should have marshmallows!" Someone said out of the blue. Sakura laughed and gazed at the fire. Someone suddenly went and sat beside her.   
  
"Are you ok?" they asked. Sakura nodded absent mindly. "You don't seem it. Why are you staring at the fire so much? You'll hurt your eyes with the light and dark contrast around us." Sakura confused looked beside her surprised. It in fact was not Reo but Syaoran. Sakura was way to tired to start getting all emotional now though.  
  
"Happy, like nothing has ever happened..." she answered dreamily still staring at the flame. It was indeed night already, and stars here and there were blinking in. Syaoran stared at Sakura. He had never seen her so serious. He also though that she meant happy as if nothing ever happened like no one had ever picked on her. But to Sakura Kinomoto, it meant much much more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh gosh sorry this was so boring next chapter will be better sorry I had homework to do and just happened to remember about this story... hehe sorry anyways it wasn't too short this time now was it?!??!!? 


	13. Night to Morning

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
Note: Review! How do I know if you're reading if you don't say anything?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Sakura walked slowly over to her tent. The teacher had shooed them away to go to sleep, even though everyone was wide awake and whined uncontrollably about the bedtime. Sakura saw Syaoran quickly scurry into the tent and heard him zip his sleeping bag over his head. Sakura stopped and raised an eyebrow. Syaoran Li was probably the only boy in class who actually, listened?  
  
Sakura got into her sleeping bag and dug her head in her pillow. She had never been on an overnight trip with her class ever. It seemed kinda weird, hearing all the crickets and night owls call out to each other in the still dark. It was also kinda scary. Sakura rolled over and groaned. It was still very cold outside, even if Sakura had many layers of clothes and a giant, fluffy sleeping bag.  
  
Sakura heard Syaoran say something, but she couldn't hear him and it sounded like a low whine.   
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Be quiet! Some people need there sleep!" Syaoran said lazily. He popped his head out from the tent to look at Sakura. The tent was one of those two person ones, where there is that thing wall of nylon separating the two spaces. Sakura popped her head out too. She laid her head on her arms.   
  
"I'm not that loud..." she pointed out.   
  
"Well I just want to get some rest! Tomorrow's when we actually do stuff!"  
  
"What kind of stuff do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran stared at her. "You've never been camping before have you?" he said smirking.  
  
"Don't smirk at me!" Sakura said hurt but she couldn't help but grin. Syaoran chuckled and retreated back to his sleeping bag.  
  
Sakura sighed and went to sleep.  
  
*The next morning!*  
  
"Get up Sakura!" Syaoran shook Sakura's shoulder trying to get her to wake up.  
  
"Go away Kero!" Sakura mumbled. Syaoran immediately backed up. The incident in the classroom still stuck in his mind like a pin on a board. Tomoyo came over to the tent.   
  
"What's happening?" she wondered to no one in particular. Syaoran pointed to the snoring Sakura. Tomoyo smiled evilly. Pulling out her digital camera she began filming Sakura quietly. Syaoran stood confused. Sakura began waking up slowly and as she looked up to Tomoyo she screamed and went into her sleeping bag.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "She's awake now!" she walked away in search of new victims.   
  
As Sakura got up Syaraon left to look around. Sakura pulled herself out of the tent. She angrily yawned. It was still no warmer then it was the day before. 'I don't want to do anything today!' she began crawling back into her tent when someone stopped her. "Where are you going? We're just about to take a hike in the mountains! Afterwards at lunch we stop and work on out english work."   
  
Sakura looked up and saw Reo. She expected to see Syaoran and felt kind of sad it was Reo. 'Bad thought, bad thoughts!' Sakura scolded herself shaking her head. "You're not going?" Reo asked. Sakura shook her head again. "No I'm going sorry just think about something.." she muttered and ran to her classmates.  
  
Sakura looked back. She didn't mean to leave Reo but she didn't want him butting in on her life when she was thinking. Reo had reminded her of Kero. Sakura sulked. Kero was always nagging her these days, telling her to "expect the unexpected." It made her sick. Was this how she felt about Reo too? Or was it something else?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok short but anyways the rest of that day will be in the next chapter and that will be done by Wednesday at the least! I am for sure working on this story now! Hope you review! Even if this was very short! 


	14. Rain

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
Note: Hope you like the chapter! It's kinda lame but don't mind me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Ok now get into your groups and go!" the teacher yelled and the children set off.  
  
The teacher had instructed that everyone get into there same groups as the ones for English class, meaning Sakura was stuck with Reo and Syaoran. Each group had been given a map and compass, were to go exploring for a little while and return to the campsite at noon to have lunch and start their assignments.  
  
Syaoran clearly wanted to take charge. With map and compass in hand, he led Reo and Sakura slowly up the mountain. It was like a dense forest. Trees here and there, puddles, bugs, little animals. Sakura yawned. This was going to be truly stupid in her opinion. "Follow me!" Syaoran said over and over. Sakura gulped down a laugh. She wanted to make Syaoran seem like someone very, very small at the moment.  
  
Sakura looked up. She could barely see the sky through the think branches. But she could see that it was in fact very dark outside. "Is it going to rain?" Sakura asked Reo. "I hope not. That's the last thing we need!" he said before slipping off a branch and almost falling face first. Syaoran ignored them though. He kept on walking stiffly through the trees dodging here and there.   
  
"Let's stop and take a rest. We've been out here for a while." Sakura pleaded. Reo nodded. "Li let's stop! We're taking a break!" Syaoran stopped. "Why do we have to stop for her?" he said coldly. "Why do we have to keep going for you?" Sakura shot back. She sat down on the ground and folded her arms. "Let's go Reo and leave her here." Syaoran insisted. Reo was nervous. "We can't leave her. We'll get in trouble!"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and sat down on the ground as well, a good three meters away from Sakura and grumbled. Reo sighed. He hated being stuck with both of them at the same time. They were both good when they were by themselves. For example Syaoran was very helpful with school work, and Sakura was very good at making someone laugh. But if you put them together, it was total chaos and frustration.  
  
And just as to make things worse, it started to rain. First light droplets sprinkled all around, but not much because the trees seemed to cover most of the ground. But then, big fat droplets began pouring down harder and harder and the trees were no protection. "This is your entire fault!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"My fault? I didn't make the rain!" Sakura yelled back. The rain was too loud to speak normally. "No you didn't make the rain. But if we had kept on moving we would have wandered back to the camp site already! Now we're standing here in the rain soaking wet let's go before you cause any more problems. You are such a monster Sakura! You whine too much and never shut up!" Syaoran was in rage. Sakura didn't respond.  
  
Reo spoke up. "Let's go then. There's no use standing around." Syaoran and Sakura followed Reo. Sakura seemed to be dragging herself, getting slower and slower. Eventually Sakura couldn't see her group anymore. She stopped and stared. Even if it was raining you could tell that she was crying hard. Sakura gulped. She turned around and ran blindly in the rain through the forest of trees.  
  
*With Reo and Syaoran*  
  
Reo and Syaoran had reached the camp site and were quickly brought into a small sort of house where there were many other children already sitting drying off. The teacher was also there of course. "Looking its raining ice!" a kid exclaimed. "You mean freezing rain?" a kid said beside him. "Whatever." Everyone looked outside. Sure enough there was freezing rain. And quite a lot. The teacher looked around the room concerned.   
  
"Where's Sakura Kinomoto?" she asked the class. Everyone looked around and shook their heads. Where was Sakura? "Reo, Syaoran, you were in her group. Where is she?" the teacher asked. "She was with us when we went back to the camp site... but I guess she ran off." Reo finished lamely. "Li should know." Reo looked for Li. He wasn't here either. Reo looked at the door and saw Li just going outside. "He wouldn't...." the teacher began.  
  
The children pressed their faces against the windows. Li was running off to go find Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I got a habit for short chapters. So? Nothing wrong with that! I'm just lazy.... Sorry I had homework hehe just review. If you don't like it then don't read it! 


	15. What?

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
Note: Today is Friday and I got a day off to work on this chapter! Thanks for reviewing everyone!   
  
Chapter 15  
  
Syaoran ran, and he ran fast. Having been training since he was very young, the weather wasn't a major problem to him. "Sakura where on earth are you?!" Syaoran wondered.  
  
With Sakura  
  
Sakura had retreated into a near by cave. She was seated on the cold rock floor, hugging her knees. On one hand, she felt happy that she left her Reo and Syaoran so then she wouldn't bother them anymore. But on the other hand, she was bitter and hungry and lost which wasn't a very pleasant feeling.  
  
Sakura remembered back to her card capturing days, when Kero and everyone always needed her to capture another card. Today though Sakura thought she just seemed to get in the way. Sakura was in fact very lonely. Even if she had Tomoyo and her new friends, it still wasn't the same old feeling she had.  
  
In this point in Sakura's life, she felt like a small child wanting attention. But Sakura didn't want attention. She wanted to have a meaning to live. Every single of her days seemed to have no point. She always thought that her life was heading towards something, but this time, nothing had happened. She always thought this setting in her life was only temporary, but she was very wrong about that too.  
  
Sakura heaved a large sigh. 'What am I doing here anyways?' Sakura thought. Then popping out of her deep thought she began to think of what she was really doing in a cave. 'Syaoran, was really mean. That's all. But Touya's called me a monster and I didn't care. Why do I care what Syaoran says then?' she thought angrily gripping the end of her shirt. But thinking of that just made her want to cry even more.  
  
Sakura didn't understand why and where she was in her life, but all she wanted was for it to stop. She suddenly jumped. She heard someone walking or more like running in the rain. Sakura looked down.   
  
"There you are!" someone said. Sakura did not look up. All she knew was someone was right in front of her and it was probably Reo or Syaoran like always. But then Sakura sniffed. She smelled, perfume? Sakura's eyes widened as she saw it was not Li or Reo but Mai. Sakura backed away about five meters away from her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "Oh my school was going on a camping trip too and it suddenly and all. I heard Syaoran calling out your name and I wanted to find him and...." Mai was about to say "I wanted to find him to apologize." but instead said "I just wanted to find him. But I guess you're not him. Bye bye Sakura! I got to run!" and Mai left. Sakura sat still for a moment. 'What just happened?' she thought. It had been a very long time since she had seen Mai and seeing her still made her uncomfortable.  
  
Mai came back to Sakura which startled her again. "Sorry Sakura." she said softly and she left. It was still raining outside and Sakura wondered where Mai had gone. Sakura longed to be in a dry place instead of the cold damp cave. So gathering her courage she stood up and followed Mai. Since Mai wasn't very fast at running she was still in view and Sakura caught up with her. "What?" she asked rudely forgetting to be nice. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
Were there two Mai's out there? Or did she have split personalities. Shoving this thought over, she asked "Where are you going?" "Back to the camp site. You're lost aren't you? Come with me!" and she began running again. Sakura followed Mai and eventually they were both back at the camp.  
  
With Syaoran  
  
Syaoran was still running blindly through the rain. "Sakura! Sakura!!!! Where are you? Where are you?!?!?!?" he yelled over and over. It had stopped raining and was easier to see now. He had been outside for a long time now, four hours, and that was too long. It was getting dark already so dismayed he went headed back to the camp site. Syaoran looked back. 'What if I am the cause of her death or something?' he shuddered.  
  
As Syaoran was nearing the tents and children the first person he saw to his amazement was Sakura, who was surrounded by teachers and students. Syaoran stopped and stared. Was he dreaming? Surely Sakura couldn't get back to the camp by herself. But then Syaoran went into a sprint. All this shock and worry and thinking pulled into his running. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran racing towards her. She raised her hands as if to say "STOP" but it didn't help. He was closing in faster and faster and Sakura braced herself for when he would crush her.   
  
But instead, when Syaoran neared her, he hugged her. Sakura looked at Mai confused. After a moment Syaoran let go when realizing what he was doing. Everyone around the two laughed. "I'm glad you're ok." he muttered. "When did you get here?!?" he demanded. His face was burning from embarrassment which made Sakura step behind Mai. Even if Sakura had gained new confidence, she could still be easily intimidated. Mai laughed and pointed at Syaoran. His clothes and hair were still wet from the rain and he looked like a very long haired dog.  
  
"I found Sakura in cave and brought her here and we arrived just now." Mai answered defiantly her hands on her hips. Then Mai squinted. She stared past Syaoran to look at some kids that were waving their hands crazily in the air. "I got to go now. See you later Sakura." Before leaving she quickly whispered in Syaoran's ear so no on could listen, "See? I am being nice to her!" Syaoran stood dumbfounded. The teacher that had been fussing over Sakura just a few minutes ago turned to Syaoran with slit eyes.  
  
"Syaoran, get ready for supper! I am not letting you sit near the other kids when you're sopping wet! GO!" she ordered and Syaoran raced off. As Syaoran was getting ready Sakura and Meiling sat on one of the logs near the camp fire. The adults (teachers, chaperones) were frying some fish and everyone went back to their usual chatter.   
  
Meiling glowered at Sakura. Then she broke in a weak smile. "Sakura you were so lucky today!" She squealed like a fan of someone really famous. Sakura was bewildered. She had got her group upset, starved herself, was lonely in a damp cold cave, and once again had to be rescued or saved by someone but herself. "How am I lucky?" Sakura asked slowly. Meiling shook her head in disappointment.   
  
"You don't get it do you?"   
  
"Get what?"  
  
"You are so clueless. Can't you see Li cares for you?"  
  
"No he doesn't. He called me a monster and that I whine too much and other mean things." Sakura looked down. 'Did he really mean it though?' she questioned herself.  
  
"Maybe Sakura. But who was the one who ran in the rain for you?"  
  
Sakura thought. "Mai?" she asked. Meiling rolled her eyes. With her fist she knocked on Sakura's head.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Saku? Syaoran did!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he did. But he didn't find me."  
  
"But he tried. He was out there for so long looking for you."  
  
"But Syaoran's always determined though."  
  
"Take it this way. If I were to run into the rain lost, Syaoran would leave me there."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I have known him all my life and still, he has never done anything that's really nice to me at all."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you see Sakura?"  
  
"See what?" Syaoran asked. Sakura and Meiling jumped startled by the new voice. Syaoran gave Meiling a "look" which made her turn pale. "I'm going to go and find Tomoyo." Sakura said and she bounced off in search of her best friend.  
  
After Supper  
  
"Class, before I dismiss you, I need two students to watch this fire so it doesn't go out. Last night the parents were watching and didn't get much rest, so I need two volunteers." the teacher announced. No one raised their hands. It was really cold outside, and they wanted their sleep. But then Sakura raised her hand. Sakura wouldn't get much sleep after all the stress of today, so she might as well use this to help others.  
  
"Ok Syaoran you're with Sakura. Since you're both in the same tent that's how it works." Syaoran began protesting but stopped as the teacher folded her arms and looked at Li lowly. She did this often when she wanted him to squirm in fear.  
  
As everyone said their good nights Sakura and Syaoran pulled their sleeping bags and blankets out from their tent. "Hey Sakura. I want to tell you something." Syaoran said slowly when they had finished taking out their belongings. Sakura nodded. She looked at Syaoran's firm face. He seemed to be waiting for this moment, as if it was what he had been training for. Sakura continued to think while Syaoran fumbled around with the right words to say.  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura said impatiently. She suddenly sensed something peculiar. Quickly snapping her head to her right, she scanned the trees for any signs of odd movement. Syaoran looked to Sakura's right as well for he had sensed something.  
  
"Do you sense that?" Sakura asked seriously. She then stopped and covered her mouth. Syaoran looked at Sakura with wide eyes.   
  
"You're the……!"  
  
And I am going to leave it at that until the next chapter. Longest chapter yet what do you think of it? Well review! == Sorry for not updating in awhile I had 4 web sites to work on as well as some stupid homework. 


	16. Hurt Emotions

Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
Note: Thank you for reviewing! That's why I updated! jumps in the air Anyways your not here to listen to me, so just read!

Chapter 16  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura with disbelief. Sakura bit her lip to keep from screaming out loud. 'Does he know that I have magic? Does he know? Does he know!?!?' Sakura wondered in her mind. Even in the dim light you could see her face was red and alarmed and surprised.  
  
"Card Mistress." Syaoran answered. A flood of emotions was going through Syaoran. All this time he had been brought up to protect the card mistress, to help her from danger. Syaoran never knew he was the danger in this situation. Syaoran didn't know if he should be angry with himself, disappointed or frustrated. So far he felt all three.  
  
A silence fell upon the two for quite awhile. Then Syaoran spoke. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked concerned. Sakura shook her mind for an answer. Sakura then smirked, as if having thought up a brilliant excuse. "You have magic?" she asked even though she knew he did. Now it was Syaoran who went red.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
A soft breeze blew and the fire almost went out. It gradually started burning again.  
  
"That day, you were following me. I knew you were near. Why were you following me?" Sakura asked suspiciously.  
  
"I had no idea it was you. I just sensed something strong and then it went away." Syaoran said honestly. He remembered that day when he was walking home and thought that the Card Mistress was near. How right he was. Then Syaoran got suspicious.  
  
"Answer my question Sakura. Why didn't you ever tell me you had the clow cards?"  
  
Sakura folded her arms. "Like I was going to tell someone like you? Are you crazy? In my position I was starting to think you were an enemy or another evil spirit. You teased me everyday, and for no reason!" she paused. "Li tell me if you're so smart. Why didn't people like me?" Syaoran looked at Sakura's expression of desperation and anxiousness to know.  
  
Syaoran once again felt that he had let her down. He had no real answer. People thought she was weird? Maybe but she really was no different then any other girl he knew. "I don't know." he answered bluntly. Sakura rolled her eyes. "This is so stupid! I was hated for nothing? I might as well be dead for all anyone cares!" Syaoran looked worried.  
  
"That's not true. Everyone here, at this school likes you. You're everything they want you to be." he answered quickly. He smiled pleased that he might have halted her anger. Sakura smiled too but it wasn't real. She scowled. "What about what I want to be? I want to be myself! I don't want to have to live up to everyone else! This is so ridiculous! Why does everything bad always have to happen to me?"  
  
Tears streamed down her face. "And then when you came here, I was so angry! You ruined my life before Syaoran! He were never nice, and now you tell me you have no reason have to been so mean!" Sakura looked down angrily. "I wish I never had this life. Syaoran Li, I wish you were never here!" Sakura said bitterly. Li was shocked and hurt. He felt like such jerk. No one have ever said something that mean to him, and if they did, it wasn't that powerful as Sakura's words. Her voice seemed to have pinned him in place.   
  
"I am sorry Sakura. I wish I could have protected you, but I guess I was the one hurting you. I'll leave now before I upset you more." Syaoran got up and left Sakura by herself to watch the fire. Sakura sat still. She did not do anything. Suddenly she groaned and slumped onto her pillow. That night she cried herself to sleep, feeling even worse and evening.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Sakura eyes were red from crying herself to sleep. She was tired and sick of her life. She really did want herself dead, but their were too many people attached in her life. Sakura sighed. As she sat on a log to eat her breakfast, she thought and thought of an apology worth saying for sounding so selfish the night before. She hadn't meant all the things she said to Syaoran, they just sort of slipped out. Sakura had blamed Syaoran for her disastrous life and he had believed her.  
  
As Syaoran sat down to eat his breakfast Sakura turned red again. She couldn't take all this pressure. She felt like crying again like she did last night. But her eyes burned from the loss of tears. Even if she wasn't crying, you could tell Sakura disappointed.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Why do I feel so weird? I really should apologize to Li for what I said. But that doesn't answer my question about feeling weird around him. I touched my forehead. Oh great I'm getting sick. I am also talking to myself! I am such an idiot. I hate not talking to him. Right now I could be arguing with him and I would be happy. As I sob I can't stop but think of anything else but him.  
  
End of Sakura's POV  
  
Sakura mentally slapped herself. But other then that she didn't move once at all. She felt glued at the spot. But she kept her gaze on Syaoran, as if urging him to come to her so she could apologize. Sadly though, Syaoran never even once looked at Sakura. His expression was unreadable, and he was quiet which made Sakura feel like crying even more.  
  
Meiling noticed this odd behavior between her friends. To her it looked like Sakura was actually started to like her future fiancé. Meiling didn't have time to think up anything else before the teacher got up and spoke.  
  
"Good morning class! Today we are going to do what we planned yesterday, I hike with our groups. This time, don't get lost." she added while looking at Sakura. As the groups got together and started their hike, it seemed very quiet to Sakura. No one in her group spoke at all. Sakura felt even angrier with herself. What had she done?  
  
Sakura looked down. Fortunately Reo tried starting a conversation.   
  
"So, how are you guys? Seems like I haven't really heard from you that lately. Sakura, Li?"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura didn't reply. Syaoran didn't want to make Sakura angry, because he thought Sakura was sick of his voice. Sakura didn't speak because it would come out as a croak and then they would question her.  
  
"Um ok fine. Well let's stop we have been walking in circles for too long." Reo suggested and he sat on the ground. Sakura followed his example while Syaoran remained standing. Syaoran stared at them both.  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
Sakura must really hate me. It doesn't matter anyways, she looks pretty happy already just sitting beside Reo. They look like a couple. They probably are a couple. Sakura probably isn't talking to me because she doesn't want to hurt Reo or something. Maybe… but why is she staring at me? She's making me feeling very uneasy.  
  
End of Syaoran's POV  
  
Reo was not very happy either. He too would prefer if they were both fighting like they usually are, because then he knew they were acting normal. Today they were really calm and were ignoring one another. "What happened?" Reo whispered softly. Sakura was lost in thought and Syaoran was looking away.   
  
Oh gosh Sakura feels rotten about herself again! I am such a bad person making her feel stupid like always. Well just review anyways! Darn ff.net won't let me do my little star sqiggle thing to seperate the chapter from the authour's notes anymore! Meh I'm not the one reading some you're going to have to figure it out. 


	17. Invitations

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** I don't know just read and yeah lol.  
  
**Chapter 17  
**The next few days at the camp went by really quick, and before they knew it the students were back at school. There poems never got around to being finished, the teacher had gone away sick because she ate bad camp food. Besides there was a new topic around Sakura's school because it was now February and Valentines Day was just around the corner.   
  
It was a usual school day and Sakura was standing in the hallway talking to Tomoyo and Rika about one of their latest interesting music classes. Tomoyo was a good singer and made it to the choir. The teacher had complimented bout Tomoyo's voice and Sakura and Rika were too.   
  
Meiling was walking down the hallway handing out flyers to everyone. When Meiling reached Sakura and her friends she squealed louder then Tomoyo. Sakura and Rika winced and Tomoyo looked confused.  
  
Meiling held out one of the flyers in her hands and showed it to them.  
  
It read...  
  
_"Heart to Heart" Dance!  
  
When: Friday February 14  
  
Time: 7:30pm  
  
Fee: $3 per person._  
  
Why: All money goes to the Heart and Stroke foundation.  
  
"A dance a dance a dance!" Meiling continued to squeal and jump up and down recklessly. A few of the papers in her hands spread around the surrounding floor. Tomoyo grinned. "Who are you planning to ask out for the dance?" she teased. Everyone knew who Meiling would ask. Meiling's eyes sparkled. "This will be my chance to ask Syaoran-kun! We'll have so much fun!"  
  
"Do we have to get dates?" Rika asked. "Sure! If you don't want to hang around the side lines watching everyone have fun! Besides, it's for a good cause." Sakura looked uneasy. She didn't exactly have anyone to ask to go with her. The bell rang and they were off to class. By lunch time everyone knew about the Heart to Heart dance and it was the main subject of conversation. People were buzzing here and there listening to the latest gossip about who would ask who.  
  
**Lunch Time  
**  
"Tomoyo do you have a date for the dance?" Sakura asked nervously. Tomoyo shook her head. "Nope not at the moment anyways. But I bet you Yamazaki is going with Chiharu! There is such obvious chemistry between them! Have you found someone to go with you?" Sakura shook her head. "I doubt I'll be going at all." Tomoyo was about to protest when Chiharu and Yamazaki approached. They sat down and ate lunch together still talking about the dance.  
  
Sakura slumped. It was only the first day hearing about a dance and everyone was getting so worked up about it. At her old school, it was much simpler. All the slutty girls asked Syaoran out, and all the sports players asked Mai. Everyone else was free to sit and talk as if it were a regular day at school. 'There are many differences between this school and my old one.' Sakura thought. "I'm going to get my books for class." she said abruptly and left her friends.  
  
Sakura walked to her locker. She hadn't been using it much but earlier this morning she dropped her books in it so she wouldn't have to lug her bag around with her. As she walked quickly hoping to not miss her class and be late, she noticed a crowd forming behind her. A bunch of guys were practically swarming in on her. Sakura turned around to face these people. To her surprise it was a bunch of boys. "Sakura want to go to the dance with me?" one of them asked. "We'll have so much fun together! Come with me!" another asked. "Sakura..." one of them hugged Sakura. "Be my date for the dance."   
  
Sakura screamed loudly which caused everyone to cover their ears and back away. She dashed down the hall and into the girl's washroom. "Ugh. Disgusting!" Sakura said. That was a definitely unexpected encounter by a swarm of guys. She washed her face and left to re-gather her books from her locker. Before turning the corner to her locker she peeked to see if anyone was there. Sadly the guys were still there talking and talking nonstop. Sakura sighed. 'Why do they want me to go with them to the dance?' she wondered.   
  
She quickly headed for class deciding she would borrow someone else's books on the way.  
  
**After school  
**  
Sakura hid in a washroom stall. She was getting quite used to it too. All day boys had been asking her to go to the dance, and Sakura kept on refusing one after another. She was getting quite tired of it and frustrated because she clearly wanted them to leave her alone.  
  
After awhile of hiding she decided that she did have to get home, and so quickly and quietly she went home. Walking quicker and quicker she soon found herself running past other buildings and finally at her house in no time. She checked the mail box everyday even if it was usually empty. Touya suggested chopping it down since it didn't do anything. Today though when Sakura lifted the side open envelopes spilled out. Sakura was surprised and gathering everything in her arms she entered her house.  
  
"Hi I'm home! We've got mail!" Sakura called out. She went into her living room and dropped all the mail. Touya and Fujitaka popped their heads from the kitchen into the living room. It had been a long time since Sakura ever welcomed herself at home. Touya looked at the letters and the huge quantity. Picking one up he tore it open. "Dear Sakura, Would you like to come to the dance with me? We would have the most..." Sakura screamed in frustration. Touya jumped a little. Touya scolded. "Be quiet we live in a neighborhood you know!"  
  
Sakura began leafing through the letters. All of them were to her and invitations to the Heart to Heart dance. "Well might as well throw 'em all out!" Sakura said sadly and she re-gathered them heading for the trash. Oddly though Sakura forgot to pick up one and while Sakura was throwing out the other letters Fujitaka read out this one. "Dear Sakura. I have a crush on you." Fujitaka chuckled. "Sakura you're quite popular among your classmates!" Sakura bewildered went back into the living room and snatched the letter. Reading it over and over she stared.  
  
Finally she sat down on her couch thinking. "At least this one doesn't have an invitation to the dance. Do you think they're just playing a joke?" Sakura asked seriously. Touya rolled his eyes. "May I chop down the mail box now?" he pleaded to his father.

**Authour's Note**

Well sorry for not updating quick school and all ok anyways I hope you enjoyed that I was getting bored with that camping stuff so I changed it around lol.


	18. BORING Chapter!

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** Um REVIEW!!! It would help a lot you know! Oh and WARNING!!!!! This chapter is majorly boring so if you don't review I understand. :(  
  
**Chapter 18**  
Sakura rollerbladed to school the next morning. When she arrived at school she noticed it was unusually quiet outside. As Sakura approached the school cautiously, she peered through the windows, noticing everyone was inside. Curious she entered the school and then froze. Everyone was decorating the school. This was very odd. Rolls of pink and red crepe paper lay in a mess on the floors, along with streamers and balloons. The ceiling was completely covered, and this odd sparkly stuff fell every now and then.   
  
Sakura was surprised. She had never seen a school so enthusiastic over Valentine's Day. As she rollerbladed slowly through the hall she noticed that the main subject on conversation was the Heart to Heart dance. Sakura groaned. Would they ever just shut up? Sakura tried looking for her friends but they were no where in site. She spotted Reo in the distance helping someone hang up a banner. Sakura went to him.  
  
"Higher, higher!" Reo ordered to the little girl with blonde hair.  
  
"There good!" he grinned and turned around to see Sakura and he blushed.  
  
"Hey Reo where's-"   
  
"Sorry can't help now I-I'm busy..." and he ran off.  
  
Sakura stood confused. Since when was he busy? Ignoring this she went off to look for Tomoyo. During the rest of the day she realized there were no classes, due to the dance the school was preparing. Sakura found Tomoyo in what looked like a kitchen, where Tomoyo was stirring something in a bowl.   
  
"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted happily. She set her bowl down on a counter and wiped her hands on her blue apron.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I was wondering why everyone is so busy around Valentine's Day." Sakura answered sheepishly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "School spirit? Besides you should see what happens during Christmas!" Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
A voice called behind Tomoyo. "Tomoyo when should I put these in the oven to cook?" Sakura leaned to see it was Syaoran carrying a tray of pastries. Sakura's eyes gleamed with delight. 'I wonder what they taste like!' she thought.  
  
"Hello Syaoran!" Sakura greeted hoping he would forget about their previous argument. Unfortunately that was not happening.  
  
"Hi." he muttered before turning to Tomoyo waiting for an answer.   
  
"Right now!" Tomoyo answered. That started them into a conversation about cooking so Sakura slipped out of the room. She sat against the wall and sighed. 'Might as well put my books away." she thought patting her bag. Getting up she trudged through the halls.  
  
Sakura felt left out again, and this time it wasn't just her against Syaoran, it was her against the whole school. Everyone was so into this Valentine's Day theme while Sakura found it incredibly boring. Even Reo couldn't help her now. He was too busy with his own life to care about little old her.  
  
She went slowly to her locker looking around at the ceiling and the floor, seeing the huge job it would take to clean everything. 'Why do they bother anyways?' Sakura wondered. As she looked up she saw Reo slip something into her locker. Reo quickly ran off. Sakura stopped and stared.  
  
She opened her locker and a pile of letters spilled out. She noticed a few carnations this time along with chocolate and many other little gifts. Sakura put her books in her locker and pulled all the letters and things in her bag.   
  
Walking into the nearest classroom she spilled the contents of her bag. She wanted to read everything this time and figure out which one was Reo's. She was just about to open the first letter when someone yelled at her.  
  
"You get out of her!" a boy called from behind. Sakura jumped. She turned around to see two boys and a frightened girl at the corner of the room. Apparently the boy was forcing his mouth into the girl. Sakura cringed in disgust. 'Not only is this school different from my old one, but it's more disgusting!' she thought.   
  
"Dude that's Kinomoto!" the other boy exclaimed with wide eyes.  
  
The two boys were about to lunge at Sakura but she ran out the door forgetting her bag and letters. This encounter seemed to cause a chain reaction because suddenly many other guys were running to her as well. Sakura was annoyed. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone so she could read her letters in peace? And what did Reo put into her locker anyways?   
  
Sakura ran down the hall way quickly. Well more like roller bladed anyways because she still had her rollerblades on. Sadly though, she tripped over something on the ground and fell face first on the ground. It was not a smooth landing.  
  
Sakura was furious. This was definitely not her day. She went back into the kitchen like room where Tomoyo was to tell her what happened. As she opened the door, she noticed Tomoyo was not in there. Syaoran looked up from what he was doing and stared at Sakura with a serious expression.  
  
**Author's Note**  
  
Oh god this chapter was so screwed sorry you guys! Next one will be better! This was also short must make note of that. -- 


	19. Valentine's Day

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** Ok this fan fiction is coming to an end. I don't feel like working on this story when there is nothing that is really happening. Anyways I should end it in the upcoming chapters,  
  
**Chapter 19**  
"What?" Sakura asked rudely. But before Syaoran could answer her question Tomoyo walked in carrying a bunch of food and Syaoran scurried away.  
  
**After School**  
  
"Sakura-Chan wait up!" Tomoyo yelled over the mob of people. Sakura had agreed to help Tomoyo pick out and outfit for the Heart to Heart dance. The dance would be the next day.  
  
"Why didn't you just make and outfit like you with mine?" Sakura asked as the two girls started walking to the store. "I didn't have enough time to make two sets of clothes so I just made yours. Come on let's go!"  
  
As the girls finally entered the mall through the large doors, they walked around looking for a good place to shop. Of course Tomoyo found many and dragged Sakura along with her. Tomoyo picked out many dresses and asked Sakura for her opinion. "What's so special about them all? Just pick one." Sakura stated lazily.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes gleamed with happiness. "Because I've got a date!" Sakura grinned. She thought she was juts kidding around. "Who's the lucky number one?" Sakura asked sarcastically. "Eriol." Sakura rolled her eyes. There was no one in their school named Eriol. Tomoyo saw her expression and darkened. "I am serious. And at least I'm not dateless anymore."  
  
Sakura cast a sad look. Tomoyo didn't seem to notice because she continued ranting on about the clothes again.  
  
**After Shopping**  
  
Sakura arrived home bored out of her mind. Shopping with Tomoyo left her tired. When she got to her room though she noticed Kero was in his true form, not his stuff animal like appearance. She ignored this and collapsed on her small bed.  
  
"You may rest now but we have to go soon." Kero said.  
  
"Go where?" Sakura whined. She never wanted to walk again, well not with Tomoyo in the mall.  
  
"Can't you sense it?" Kero asked.  
  
"No." Sakura stated in a rude tone. Kero seemed to be getting on her nerves more and more these days.  
  
"Come." Kero got up and went downstairs. Sakura got up slowly and went downstairs following Kero. Touya and her father hadn't arrived home yet so Kero was free to walk where ever. Kero lead her out side down and up many streets until he stopped at a tree.   
  
Sakura groaned and sat down. "What's so special about a tree? There's a tree everywhere!" Sakura gestured towards the other trees behind her. Kero shook his head. "Look very closely at it." he advised.  
  
Sakura squinted her eyes and stared at this so called "special" tree. For awhile she sat there looking at the tree. All she saw was the wood until she saw something.  
  
**Sakura POV**  
  
I was sitting here looking at a tree. Was Kero insane? But as I looked and looked I saw what he was talking about. I was scared. It looked as if long, slimy white arms were inside the tree, wiggling about. It was totally disgusting and I didn't even know what the things were. I looked closer and the more I stared the more the arms seemed to reach out at me until it seemed that they were ready to grab at me. I screamed. And loud. Before I knew two hands clapped over my mouth to stop the screaming but it wasn't the slimy things. I backed away and so did the slimy things.  
  
I sighed with relief and looked up. It wasn't Kero was Syaoran. Finally he let go and I was able to speak.  
  
**End of Sakura POV**  
  
"What are you doing here?!?!" Sakura shrieked. Kero remained calm and watched.  
  
"Don't scream. You'll draw attention to the people around us." Syaoran pointed at the many rows of houses.  
  
Sakura shuddered and went over to Kero. "They were disgusting Kero. What were "they" anyways though?" she asked Kero.  
  
Kero looked sad. "I don't know. That's the problem. But it is dangerous, watch." he threw a rock over to the tree. They three watched in silence. Suddenly the arms emerged out of the tree, and it became very bright. Sakura covered her eyes with her arms. When she was able to see again she stared in disbelief. There was nothing where the rock used to be. The narrow path of dirt faced it. It was as if the creature took all the life from that small area.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!!" Sakura breathed. She suddenly acknowledged Syaoran's presence though and questioned him. "What are you doing here?" Sakura repeated her question.  
  
"I sensed something and came. How else would I know?" he said calmly.  
  
Sakura was puzzled. "How come everyone knows about this and I don't."   
  
"Maybe lack of using magic. You've been crying for five years." Kero answered.  
  
Sakura shot him a look. Syaoran bit his lip for he was about to ask why she was crying for five years.  
  
"Well maybe I would have used my magic more if I had something to actually use it on! This city is so boring! Nothing happens. I live the same day over and over. Everyone is always yelling at me or getting mad at me. Not even Tomoyo is the same as before."  
  
Sakura turned on her heel and left in a huff.  
  
**Next Day at School**  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day!" Tomoyo cheered to her friends. Everyone smiled and thanked Tomoyo. "Oh Saku-Chan!" Tomoyo pulled Sakura over to a line up of people. "Wha...?" Sakura began but Tomoyo interrupted. "We can buy carnations and chocolates for friends and other people that will be given out at the dance. I'm getting one for everyone!" As the line moved up and Tomoyo counted all her carnations and and chocolates, Sakura wondered who she would give stuff to. "Saku-Chan your turn write down people's name on the carnation or chocolate list. Then pay up!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura counted on her fingers. "Tomoyo, Reo, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki. I think that's all." Sakura told Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked uneasy. "What about Syaoran? Well I have to go now and get the others to buy carnations and chocolates. You continue with your ordering." and she ran off. Sakura thought. "Syaoran..."  
  
**Lunch**  
  
Everyone sat in there usual place to eat lunch. Tomoyo was the first to start talking. "So who has a date and who doesn't?" she asked around. "I don't." Reo, Rika and Sakura answered tiredly. Tomoyo had been asking this question for two days already and their answers stayed they same. "I do." Chiharu and Yamazaki said grinning.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. She knew they were together. Suddenly a scream was heard behind them and they turned around. Meiling was running towards them tears in her eyes. Tomoyo scooted over so she could sit down. A silence went by while everyone just passed Kleenexes to Meiling until she could speak.   
  
"Syaoran turned me down!" she sobbed. Everyone already knew this was going to happen but didn't say anything. "It's ok Meiling I'm dateless too." Sakura tried to tell Meiling. But for some reason this made Meiling feel worse and she cried louder and louder.  
  
In the distance Syaoran was walking casually with his hands in his coat pockets. No one could blame Syaoran for turning Meiling down, but since Meiling was really hurt, they decided to defend her.  
  
"He must be such a jerk to turn you down Meiling. He doesn't even have any other choices for dates." Rika said softly. Meiling nodded quietly. Sakura saw Reo rolled his eyes but she wasn't sure.  
  
**Authour's Notes**  
  
Sorry for not updating well you know why now. Anyways next chapter will be the dance and after that another chapter and then mostly likely it should be done. And I will update soon this time. 


	20. Heart to heart?

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** Um........ Well it took me awhile to type this chapter so review!  
  
**Chapter 20**  
"Be quiet!" Touya yelled from the front seat. Sakura and her friends decided to all go to the dance together so they decided on Touya driving them.  
  
Sakura crossed her arms angrily. She leaned forward from her seat and whacked her brother with her hand. Tomoyo and the girls giggled. "Do that one more time and I am dropping you all off here." Touya warned pointing to the streets. Sakura rolled her eyes. Tomoyo laughed. "Everyone ready?" she asked. And array of "YES!" was heard from the back.  
  
**Later arriving outside the dance**  
  
"Now get out!" Touya commanded angrily. The girls didn't need to be told twice. Everyone watched Touya drive away. "You're brother is so weir-" Chiharu began but Tomoyo interrupted. "Group picture!!!" she squealed. Everyone stood in various poses and Tomoyo clicked her camera. Not many people were there when the girls had arrived, but soon many cars were stopping and people were bustling out into the school gym. Reo, Syaoran along with many other of the guy's buddies came towards them.  
  
In and instant Tomoyo gave the camera to Yamazaki. "Take a picture of all of us?" Tomoyo pleaded. Yamazaki frowned. "What about me?" he asked striking a pose. "I meant a picture of the girls." Tomoyo stated calmly. "Hey I could be-" Tomoyo and Chiharu glared and he was quiet.  
  
Several more pictures were taken until they all knew they had to go inside. As the group walked into the packed gym, it seemed as though everyone in the whole city was there. No music was being played yet; so many people were either eating refreshments or getting acquainted with friends.  
  
As Sakura started getting used to all the noise a teacher came up on the stage and began speaking. "Hello everyone!" she said enthusiastically. The teacher began babbling on and on about how it was wonderful to see so many people here. This speech lasted for a very long time. Finally when the teacher just noticed she was losing there attention, she started getting to the main point.  
  
"I all know you have purchased chocolates and carnations for your valentines. So when we call your name please step up to the stage and you will receive your things." a long list of names was unrolled from her paper, and she began calling out people.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo walked up to the stage and returned with two chocolate boxes and one carnation. She smiled happily. "Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura walked up to the stage. "Wow you must be lucky." the teacher muttered counting off twelve chocolate boxes and ten carnations. Sakura walked back to her friends and dropped everything to the floor and sighed.  
  
"I've been getting way too many of these already. A few more won't make any difference." Sakura muttered. Rika and Chiharu shook their head approving of Sakura's carelessness. Many more people were called up onto the stage for quite awhile.  
  
Loud fast music came out from the speakers in the room, and many people began dancing. "May you grace me with your presence?" Eriol asked confidently to Tomoyo. Tomoyo laughed and nodded. Chiharu managed to drag Yamazaki out on the dance floor, and even Rika found someone to dance with. Sakura felt alone since all her friends were out on the dance floor while she was by herself.  
  
Standing and watching, she got bored and went to go eat something. As she strolled over to grab a snack she saw Reo also standing around. As she approached Reo looked up. "Having a good time?" he asked. Sakura didn't say anything. "How about you?" she asked. Reo shook his head. "Have you been on the dance floor?" he asked. "No." Sakura said embarrassed as she saw her friends.  
  
"How about…" "REO!" it was Meiling. "You promised me a dance so let's go." She pulled Reo to the middle of the gym. Sakura sighed. Now there was absolutely no one to talk to. Remembering her snack she got a drink and sipped the cold soda.   
  
Sakura spotted Syaoran trying to escape from a gaggle of girls so Sakura went to see what was happening. "Dance with ME!" a girl demanded. "No me!" another argued. The other girl glared. "Syaoran who do you want to dance with?!??!!" they demanded.  
  
Syaoran glanced around nervously. "CHOOSE!!!" the girls yelled. "Her." Syaoran pointed to Sakura. Sakura froze and dropped her soda and it spilled all over the floor. The girls groaned and parted away. "You owe me Syaoran Li!" some called.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Sorry I just had to get them away." He apologized. Sakura nodded and turned around ready to find Tomoyo. Her friends must have stopped dancing by now. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand. "What?" Sakura asked irritated. "I'm sorry you didn't get my message." He answered. Sakura nodded remembering the time when Tomoyo burst in before Syaoran could tell her something.   
  
"Wait what message?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "I sent you a letter, and I got Reo to put you one in your locker. You didn't seem to know anything was wrong so I sent you some carnations and chocolates…" Sakura froze for the second time that day. She stared at Syaoran trying to see if he was lying about this or not. Sakura gasped and put her hand over her mouth. It seemed as though the whole world was spinning, spinning and spinning.  
  
"I'll be… right back." Sakura croaked. She took a few steps back. Then a few more. Turning around she ran outside of the school. Bursting through the doors Sakura breathed in the cold February air. Soon she sat on the school steps curled into a small ball. She was crying.  
  
'Why hadn't I known?' Sakura wondered. She now also felt sad for running away from Syaoran like that. Sakura sighed. 'What am I going to do?' Sakura heard footsteps coming towards her. 'Get up!' someone ordered. Sakura didn't move. She already knew who it was.   
  
"Yeah I know you are probably wondering why someone as glamorous as me here at this small school dance. Well I just wanted to lend them a few cd's and talk to old friends." The girl blabbered on and on. "Shut up Mai." Sakura snapped. She looked up to see Mai looking very angry. "You look like Meiling." Sakura muttered. "Dare say that again!" Mai exclaimed. Sakura sighed and looked down again. "Anyways…" Mai started seeing Sakura sad. "What's wrong?"   
  
Sakura's voice was emotionless. "You knew he thought about me, right? It was only me who didn't." Sakura answered. Mai looked troubled. She knew Sakura was referring to Syaoran.  
  
"Well Sakura I hate to tell you but everyone knew!" Mai exclaimed. There was a long pause. "So, what are you going to do? Stay out here and cry all night?" Mai asked. Sakura nodded. "Sounds good to me." She mumbled. "By the look on his face you would even know that he hates me now."  
  
"I highly doubt he went from liking you from forever to hating you in five seconds." Mai said truthfully. "Maybe…" Sakura answered. She got up. "I am going to march right back in there and find Syaoran. I don't want to lose him without letting him know I care." Mai grinned. "That's the spirit!" she said punching her fist in the air.  
  
Sakura backed away. "What?" Mai asked. "It's not like it was aimed at you or anything." Sakura rolled her eyes. She opened the doors of the school and went to gym. Sakura saw Li getting ready to leave. "Li wait!" Sakura called. Syaoran stopped and looked. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but suddenly there was a loud explosion and screams of the students echoed the wall.  
  
**Authours Note:**

Sorry I didn't update I was too lazy I was already thinking of leaving the fan fiction like it was, but heh changed my mind. Well hope you liked it though I didn't.


	21. Dead or Alive?

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** SORRY! Gomen, gomen!!! I forgot about my fan fiction I initially intended on updating twice in a day but I forgot to upload the chapter XD forgive me and erm READ! LOL Oh and this chapter is short just read my authour's note at the end then…. Yeah.  
  
**Chapter 21**  
"Saku-chan let's get out of here!" Tomoyo was in tears trying to get Sakura to move away from the screaming kids. Sakura was confused. So was Syaoran. "What's happening?" he asked. Though his voice was calm his face showed panic. "It appeared from no where! It came picked up someone and ate them whole! RUN!!!" and Tomoyo ran. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "A thing that eats people what a defining description." Sakura glared. "Now is not the time for your sarcasm." Syaoran nodded and they both headed towards where the loud noise had come from.  
  
Many were shoving past each other to get to the entrance. No one stopped to explain. Syaoran pushed past these people with ease having felt worse then this. Sakura struggled trying not to accidentally kick someone. Syaoran stopped in front of a large opening which he suspected what people were running away from. He stared as if in a trance a bright white glow fixed in the center of the floor. It seemed to be getting brighter and brighter. Sakura, having finally gotten through glanced at Syaoran in disbelief. "This is no time to stare at a light." Sakura stated but she too looked at the glow. Something was emerging from the floor. And as it rose Sakura backed away.   
  
"It's that thing!" Sakura muttered scared. She clasped her hands over her mouth and looked in horror near tears. It had once almost touched Sakura, and now she couldn't even bear the thought that it ate someone! Even if I didn't seem to have any visible mouth...  
  
Syaoran, handling his sword that came out of no where he got ready to slash at the creature. Sakura knowing time to be serious summoned her star key.  
  
_**The key that holds the power of the stars.   
Reveal your true form to me.   
I, Sakura, commands thee under convent.   
Release!**_  
  
Syaoran swung his sword at the creature. It had no effect. He backed away as well and watched as it came into full view. It looked like a snake with arms really. And Sakura did see a head after all. It looked like the same kind of head on a doll. Pale white with markings. It slithered toward Sakura and she shrieked. Seeing it up close was even more frightening then before. By now all the other kids had left the school building.  
  
_**King of Thunder, come forth!**_   
  
A blast of thunder came down onto the creature. Sakura turned away from the light. It was really, really bright. "Sakura concentrate!" Syaoran yelled. "Some card mistress you are..." he muttered. Unfortunately Sakura heard and summoned the Fiery card. The Fiery tried to burn the creature but it seems unfazed. Syaoran again tried to use thunder. Sakura also tried to sue thunder as well. But nothing happened. The creature finally became aware of the two people attacking it and began trying to attack them too. It's lengthy arms gave it quite an advantage for it did not need to move much to reach someone. Sakura tried running away but it slapped her against the wall hard.  
  
Sakura groaned from where she was. Her body stung with hurt and embarrassment because hadn't even put up a fight yet. Sakura got up slowly though. Syaoran stared. He would probably not have been able to get up after being thrown across the room against the wall. No one had ever done that to him in his training. And no one had ever caused his shoulder to bleed heavily like Sakura's.  
  
Sakura winced but pulled another card from her pocket. With the Watery card she summoned Sakura tried to get the monster injured again. But it was no use. This time the thing was even more annoyed. It raised its arms and slammed them down on Sakura. Sakura had tried calling on the Shield but even it couldn't withstand the power. The arms must have weight at least two hundred pounds each even more if it had been whipped onto her. Sakura lay unmoving, still, blood staining her clothes.  
  
The creature reached over to Sakura and she didn't move knowing that it was going to eat her no matter what she did.  
  
_**Wind descend!**_   
  
Syaoran tried using wind.  
  
Syaoran tried using wind. Syaoran was confident that this would work. Nothing else did. And to his surprise it did. The creature shook in fear and let go of Sakura and she dropped with a thud on the ground. Syaoran rushed over to her. This time she did not get up.   
  
**Authour's Note:**  
Ok I am too lazy to write anymore but I will upload the next chapter by Tuesday EST time. There happy people? I am making a date so I won't forget. Anyways ja ne see you later! Sorry for the lame chapters if any of you hate the story now then you better leave since it will get "worse."


	22. What's wrong with me?

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** Ok so I am a day late so what just read and review people. TT  
  
**Chapter 22**  
Syaoran stared hurt at Sakura. She was dead. You could see that Sakura was dead. Syaoran was furious but really really sad. This was the girl he had known for so long, and he had always disrespected her. And now he had failed everyone. He had not fulfilled his duty to protect the card mistress, everyone would be so angry but most of all Syaoran felt the worse. He hated to see the person he loved dead on the floor.  
  
Syaoran turned to face the creature. There was no reason why it was here, at the school and why it was attacking all the students. Syaoran raised his sword high above his head. Within seconds everyone was down.  
  
**A few days later   
**  
The steady beep beside Sakura's bedside pierced the silent room. Sakura groaned. She tried opening her eyes but found it took much effort then it did before.   
  
Sakura was laying in a hospital bed when she had woke up. Had being knocked unconsious from blood loss, she was very injured. She was bandaged alot, and her head ached like crazy.  
  
'What am I doing here?' Sakura thought. She racked her brain trying to remember. 'Dance, creature, Syaoran, magic... oh my god Syaoran!' Sakura's eyes widened. Slowly getting up clutching her head she sat up. Syaoran was layed down on a different bed a distance away. Trying not to trip over, Sakura stood up and went slowly over to Syaoran. Sitting down on a chair beside the bed, she watched him sadly. What if he wasn't ok?  
  
Sakura shook her head and tears streamed down her face. She felt really, really bad. All those time she insulted him and now she could never say sorry. "Syaoran..." Sakura croaked through hiccups. Her head was down and the room suddenly felt really quiet.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Through his messy brown hair Syaoran stared at Sakura with happy eyes. Sakura looked up shocked. Her eyes filled with new tears. She hugged him akwardly even though he was still lying down. "Syaoran!!!" she exclaimed happily. "Ouch."  
  
**A week later**  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had been released from the hospital and were feeling much better. Most of the injuries that had been obtained druing battle had healed or was in the process of healing. The two returned to school and questions swarmed on them like mosquitoes. Unfortuntely the guys still loved Sakura and girls loved Syaoran. "Oh my gosh Syaoran are you ok? I was like so worry!" a girl commented to Syaoran. "Hey Sakura how's it going?" a guy asked. This time Sakura was prepared.  
  
"SHUT THE F UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled loudly. Everyone scittered away. Syaoran grinned. That got rid of his problem with the girls, but there was something else tugging on his mind too. There standing was Sakura looking defiant at her little defeat. But would she be so cheerful when things turn back to normal and she realizes Syaoran's love?  
  
Luckily the bell rang and the room filled with students.  
  
**Lunch**  
  
Sakura sat with her friends under the cherry tree. They asked alot of questions about what had happened to her. Sakura was grateful. Eating her rice she pointed to her mouth so she didn't have to answer her friends. Syaoran walked by ready to sit in his usual tree away from Meiling who was sitting with Sakura and friends.  
  
"Hey Syaoran come sit!" Yamazaki called. Syaoran walked over and sat down away from Meiling and Sakura. "Uh hi." he said uncomfortably. The moment seemed tense. Everyone was dying to know what had happened but was unsure that Syaoran wouldn't yell at them or not. Meiling scooted towards Syaoran. "I'll share you my lunch Syaoran-kun!" everyone fell anime style except Sakura. She watched in interesting as Meiling tried to shove noodles into Syaoran's mouth. When she finally succeeded Meiling places her hand over his head and waved to everyone as if she ruled the world. Syaoran was not so pleased.  
  
He noticed Sakura staring at him and stared back. Sakura looked away embarrased to be caught. Tomoyo giggled and pulled out her video camera. "Kawaii!" she whispered. At that time Reo came with his lunch and sat down beside Sakura. "Hey Sakura! Why are you all red? Are you still sick?" he asked worriedly. Sakura fell anime style and lay in the grass. 'Yeah, love sick. Ugh.'  
  
Reo looked quizzical.  
  
**After Lunch**  
  
Sakura headed back to her usual classes now remembering Syaoran. 'What am I going to do?' she heaved a large sigh. Dragging herself to class she noticed she was really late. Luckily though the teacher had not arrived yet so she was still out of harms way for now. "Hey Sakura. What's wrong?" Reo asked concerned. Sakura looked at him. He would never understand. No one would.  
  
**After School**  
  
Sakura sat down on the bleachers in the back of the school. Earlier that day Tomoyo had pushed her to try out for being a cheerleader so she did. Now sitting in the baking sun she had regretted listening to Tomoyo. As she watched the others try out Sakura couldn't help but notice the other guys entering the field ready to do soccer practice. Syaoran was one of them. Many of the cheerleaders stopped and giggled while the guys just smiled and winked. Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust. This was one of those disgusting moments where she wished she was anywhere but here.  
  
But Sakura continued to stare at Syaoran. Sadly Syaoran never looked her way for he was too busy concentrating, something Sakura was lacking this evening. "Sakura Kinomoto! Sakura Kinomoto! KINOMOTO!" Sakura snapped awake from her day dream and looked around. Everyone looked at her with annoyance. "You're up!" Sakura nodded vaguely. She got up and popped her CD in the cd player beginning with her routine.  
  
From across the field Syaoran stopped mid air when he was about to make a goal. He stared at Sakura. "SHOOT!" his team mates yelled. Sadly Syaoran was too slow and the other team ended up with the goal. "Li I mean you should have got that one!" Syaoran shook his head. What was wrong with him today?  
  
**Authour's Note**  
  
Ha ha ok the end LOL so shoo go away. But.... if you want me to continue the story then I will just review please and comment I need feed back! 


	23. Stupid

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** Oh ok you reviewed and wanted me to continue so here you are! Sorry if I am now slow at updating how about every 3 days I update? Sounds better?  
  
**Chapter 23**  
"Saku you made the team!!!" Tomoyo shrieked. Sakura looked bewildered. She had just finished try outs and was now walking home with Tomoyo. "But I just finished tryouts though!" Sakura protested even if she couldn't hide her excitement. "I heard them talking and they said you were in for sure!" Tomoyo answered. Sakura beamed. Now she had something to do at times instead of moping around the house putting up with Touya.  
  
"This school year is so, boring..." Sakura said out of the blue. Tomoyo stared at the ground. "Why do you find this school year boring? Are you depressed Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head confused. "I am not depressed. Besides you're probably so happy because you have Eriol with you now!" Sakura teased.  
  
Tomoyo frowned. "Who do you like Sakura?" Sakura didn't say anything now. She was already at her house anyways. Leaving Tomoyo by herself Sakura dashed through her front door without a word.  
  
Running upstairs quietly she escaped into her room and collapsed on her bed. 'Why is it so hard to tell my best bud that I like someone?' she wondered. 'Wait, I don't like him, do I?' Sakura pondered in her thoughts. She wasn't so sure she liked Syaoran anymore now that she remembered the times he was cruel.  
  
**The next day at School**  
  
"Sakura come here!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. "What?" Sakura asked. She was still in a bad mood from yesterday. Then Sakura noticed something. "Why is everyone whispering?" Sakura said. "Rumors. Did you hear about Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously. Sakura shook her head. How could she have heard of something when she just got to school? And how had word gone through the school that quick?  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you this but..." Sakura listened. "Rumor has it that Syaoran is dating Meiling. But the only reason Meiling is dating him is because she is trying to get you jealous because you supposedly are desperate for him." Sakura shrugged. "What's so interesting about that? It's not true, I am not desperate. And Meiling can have that sleazy jerk." Sakura was angry at the thought. Who would say something that evil about her?  
  
Tomoyo nodded and left to go to class. Sakura stood in the hall way fuming and stomped off to her class as well. Slamming the door open she sat in her seat with her arms crossed. Even the teacher could not ignore Sakura's odd behavior. "Kinomoto, is there something wrong?" she asked politely. "NO!" Sakura barked. The teacher backed away and began writing up work on the board. The whole time Sakura could tell people's eyes were on her and not the teacher.  
  
'This is so screwed! I feel like I'm back at my old school.' Sakura thought. 'Gone from happy to sad to angry. Maybe I should have killed myself back there when I had the chance!' Sakura hated this. Even if it was just a few rumors, she hated the thought of it all coming back. Now that she was so used to a "normal life" the last thing she needed was this.  
  
At the end of class Sakura found Meiling hanging around with her "new" friends. "Hello Sakura!" Meiling greeted in a sweet obviously fake voice. Sakura looked at Meiling suspiciously. "Why did you start that rumor?" Sakura demanded. Meiling pretended to be shocked. She flipped her hair and walked off. Sakura was ready to slap her when she spotted Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura I heard from a friends'-cousins'-sisters'-brother, that is was Meiling who started the rumor." Tomoyo said proudly. Sakura said nothing. "I already knew that." Sakura said. Tomoyo frowned. "But do you know why Meiling started the rumor?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah I know why. She thinks I am stealing Syaoran away from her so she said that to try and make me believe her lie but I didn't and now she looks like a total loser." Tomoyo frowned again. "I went to all that trouble..." she muttered.  
  
Sakura grinned. "It's common sense Tomoyo. Anyways it doesn't matter. It just shows how much Meiling likes Syaoran. Hopefully Syaoran will realize that even through what people are saying." Tomoyo looked at Sakura in awe. "Sakura," Tomoyo's eye's sparkled. "I think that's the wisest thing you've ever said." Sakura fell anime style. "I'm not that stupid!" Sakura commented. "Anyways let's go to our next class. Math right?" Tomoyo smiled. "Sure just one second." Tomoyo pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of Sakura off guard. "I have to take a picture of you when you look your smartest!" she explained. Sakura looked like she was going to punch Tomoyo now.  
  
**Math Class  
**  
Tomoyo now had her video camera and was trying to film Sakura. Sakura thought this was annoying and tried to break the recording device. "Hey Sakura." Reo greeted walking into class. Sakura gave her hello and began trying to break the camera again. "So Sakura..." Sakura stopped and paid attention to Reo. "What?" she was getting used to saying this word now. "Do you like Syaoran?!?" he blurted out. Sakura looked bewildered. "NO!!!" she yelled. Now back in a bad mood she turned around and actually faced the front the whole time without falling asleep. At the end of class she stomped out the door, again. 'Why do people have to believe the stupidest things?' Sakura wondered.  
  
"Good its lunch now I can go and eat without people asking me brainless questions!" Sakura again stomped outside arms crossed scowling. In the corner Syaoran watched Sakura walk off irritated. Syaoran was annoyed as well. "Why did Meiling have to go and change things when it was already pretty hard?"  
  
Out of no where Reo approached Syaoran glaring. "Why did you start that rumor about Sakura?" he asked though it seemed more like a command. Syaoran scowled then grinned. "What are you her body guard or something? Or do you like her now as well?"  
  
**Authour's Note**

I know I took so long to write such a crummy chapter but ok I will update more since I have less homework now. Anyways I find what I wrote confusing but hope you understand!


	24. Chapter 24

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note: I am sorry for the odd old chapter 24. I know it was weird, and I was writing it at 12pm in the morning XD! Anyhow this is the new chapter, please forget the old one.**

**Chapter 24**  
Sakura was sitting in the family room watching TV. Using the remote she switched channel after channel trying to look for a good show. Sakura groaned. "What happened to all the good ol' cartoons?" she wondered. Her father, who was cooking in the kitchen chuckled. "Sakura why don't you do some of your homework?" her father asked. Sakura turned around and stared at him in disbelief. "Why would I want to do my homework?" Sakura asked exasperated. Fujitaka chuckled again at Sakura's comments.  
  
Ring ring. Ring ring. The telephone was ringing loudly through out the house. "Sakura can you get that?" Fujitaka asked. "I'm kind of busy with this." he pointed at the vegetables. Sakura tried reaching the phone from the coach but her arms were not long enough. "Evil phone." Sakura muttered and lazily standing up she grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello, Kinomoto residence. Sakura speaking." Sakura spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hi Sakura, it's Tomoyo!"  
  
"Oh hi Tomoyo!" Sakura glanced at her father and walked out of the room. She never liked her father listening to her phone conversations.  
  
"So what did you call me for?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Do you want to come to the swimming pool with some friends and I? It'll be really different since we've never seen you anywhere but at school."  
  
Sakura thought. "Sure just let me ask my dad." Sakura walked into the kitchen to her Fujitaka and asked if she could go swimming with her friends.  
  
Fujitaka looked thoughtful. "I want you to eat dinner first. Then you can go swimming ok? Maybe you could even have these friends of yours here to eat!" he added. Sakura told Tomoyo and they agreed that after they all had dinner at the Kinomoto house and after they would go to the pool. Sakura hung up the phone and began helping Fujitaka with the cooking.  
  
An hour past and finally the food was ready. Sakura laid everything on the table and at that moment the door bell rang. "Just on time!" Sakura father exclaimed smiling. Sakura father crossed the hallway towards the door while Sakura set the table. Sakura could hear many voices. 'I didn't think it was that many people.' thought Sakura. By the time she looked up she saw Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Eriol, Yamzaki, Reo and Syaoran already seated at the table. Sakura felt the colour rise to her face. 'Syaoran is here!' thought Sakura. Sakura shot a look at Tomoyo but Tomoyo just giggled and began talking to Rika.  
  
Syaoran seemed to feel uncomfortable too, and he seemed to blush even more when Sakura was left to sit right in front of him. Syaoran seemed very interested in the table cloth at the moment. Fujitaka failed to notice this all and began gesturing everyone to eat up! After eating a bit everyone began to speak. "You have a very beautiful house Mr.Kinomoto." Eriol complimented gazing at the chandelier with it's sparkling light.  
  
Fujitaka smiled and said thank you. "Do you work at the University? I have heard your name mentioned before." Eriol went on. "Yes, I am a teacher there." Fujitaka replied. Everyone looked at Fujitaka oddly. They didn't like teachers much. "Don't worry I probably will never go to your school to teach." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "How is it at your school anyhow? I hear Sakura is doing much better there!" Sakura turned redder then red. "Yes there was this one boy who kept bothering her. What was his name?" Fujitaka placed his hand on his chin thinking. Sakura got up from the table.   
  
"Let's go now shall we?" Sakura said shaking. Everyone was bewildered but Reo gave them glares and they all stood up and left the room. "Ah well ok I hope to talk to you soon!" Sakura's father said. Eriol stayed at the table. "I want to hear about the boy who bothered Sakura!" he complained. Tomoyo put her hands on her hips and Eriol seeing defeat leapt up and said good bye.   
  
"Opps I have to get my towel and stuff be right back!" Sakura dashed up the stairs and grabbed her things coming back downstairs in mere minutes. "Ok ready. How are we getting there anyways?" Sakura asked. Everyone grinned. "We're going in Tomoyo's cool car!" Chiharu said happily. Tomoyo seemed embarrassed but they all shuffled out the house and Sakura locked the door behind her.   
  
Tomoyo black limo was already parked in Sakura drive way and they all got in. Sakura felt like the one embarrassed now because she was sitting right next to Syaoran. It didn't seem like there was much room with all the bags and things so Sakura felt like she was a little too close to Syaoran. Syaoran also seemed nervous about this too. 'How did this come to happen?' thought Sakura. The car started driving and Tomoyo started up the conversation like always.  
  
"Ok so we're going swimming! Everyone brought there gear?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Do we have to pay to get in?" asked Rika. "I forgot to bring money just in case." Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm paying for you all!" everyone cheered at that! But then Reo slumped in his seat and pulled his cap over his face. Sakura poked him. Reo tried slapping Sakura but she backed away into Syaoran. Sakura realized this and returned to her normal seat. Tomoyo giggled. "What's wrong Reo?" asked Chiharu worriedly. "Eh I'm tired that's all we played soccer all yesterday it was tiring. Right Li?" Reo turned to face Syaoran with his cap still over his face.  
  
Syaoran nodded. The two boys were both on the soccer team. "Man did you knock out that other guy?" said Reo in awe and he put his cap away from his face. Syaoran glared. "I didn't knock him out. He was juts temporarily unconscious when he caught the soccer ball. It's not my fault he doesn't know how to catch good." everyone sweat dropped. Then laughed loudly. Syaoran stared at them all confused at them all.  
  
**Authour's Note:**  
This chapter was only created to redo the old chapter 24. Next chapter will be done tomorrow and they will be at the swimming pool. 


	25. I already know that

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** Did you read the new chapter 24? Lol well I told you I would update so...  
  
**Chapter 25  
**"Are you going to dive or what?" Tomoyo asked impatiently from behind Sakura. The group of friends had arrived at the pool and had started swimming around. Sakura was standing nervously on the diving board while Tomoyo crossed her arms impatiently.  
  
"Sakura, hurry up!" Tomoyo said angrily. "Oh don't be so hard on her!" Chiharu called from in the water. Sakura looked down and felt dizzy. It seemed she was very high up. Sakura turned around but saw Tomoyo waiting impatiently. "Sakura..." Tomoyo said. After a few minutes Tomoyo saw the situation useless and went into the water leaving Sakura still standing.  
  
Sakura looked cautiously at the water again. "I haven't swum in so long I feel like I'm going to drown!" Sakura mumbled. "Sakura you're holding up the line!" Rika called. Sakura saw that people were waiting in line impatiently to. "Oh that's it!" Reo went onto the diving board and pushed Sakura into the water. For a few moments all you heard was a load SPLASH from below but then Sakura surfaced angry.   
  
"WHO DID THAT!?!?" Sakura said angrily. She spotted Reo smirking at her from across the pool. Sakura dived and tried to find him so she could smack him across the head. Unfortunately, Reo was faster then Sakura and he kept missing her by inches. Sakura surfaced again and glared. Reo laughed. Tomoyo was now out of the water video camera in hand taping everything.  
  
Sakura now saw this too. "Why must everyone pick on me?!?!" Sakura wondered. Climbing out the pool she grabbed Tomoyo's video camera. She then began video cameraing Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked horror struck. "No don't you'll break the camera! You don't know how to handle it!" Tomoyo tried reaching for the camera but Sakura snatched it away. "That's what you get for all those times!"   
  
Tomoyo grabbed the camera from her and looked at her. Just in time Rika and Chiharu had splashed Sakura with water. Sakura looked at the two angrily. "Stop it why don't you just swim like normal people!" Sakura shrieked and dove into the pool again. Chiharu and Rika got scared by Sakura and tried hiding behind Syaoran and Yamazaki.   
  
"I can see you easily." Sakura said dully. Rika and Chiharu were still giggling about how the splashed Sakura with so much water. This angered Sakura even more. Sakura tried reaching for Chiharu's arm but Yamazaki stood in front of her. "MOVE!"   
  
Yamazaki grinned. "Syaoran and I are protecting the innocent!" he exclaimed. Sakura could see that Syaoran had an identical smirk on his face as well. Sakura pointed at the two girls in disbelief. "Them, innocent? Are you crazy?" Sakura tried reaching for Chiharu again but it was impossible. "Fine be that way!" Sakura said and getting out of the pool she went and sat beside Tomoyo who was fiddling with her camera.   
  
The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Sakura trying to get everyone drowning in the pool. The only person who didn't seem to care was Eriol who seemed to be with Tomoyo the whole three hours. And as sad as it seems, right before they left everyone pushed Sakura back into the pool.

**Later**

"Thanks for the ride Tomoyo!" Sakura called to Tomoyo grinned and drove away. Sakura and Reo were left at the corner of the street from there they could walk home.  
  
Reo looked at his watch. "I don't have to be home for another hour. Do you want to walk to the park? I haven't been there in awhile." Sakura nodded. When they got to the park the sun was setting and the sky was lit in an orange hue.  
  
Sakura sat down on a swing and began keeping herself occupied with that. After awhile Reo spoke. "This is, where I first met you." Reo stated. Sakura looked at him. "Yeah I know." Sakura said dumbly. Why was Reo telling her this now? She already knew that.  
  
"You were sitting right there when I first saw you. And you were crying. It was raining, and you looked very sad." Reo went on quietly. Sakura nodded. "Uh yeah I already knew that." Sakura said again. "Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Reo went on. "And then you started telling me about Syaoran. You didn't seem to like him. But then I overheard you talking to a girl after the "Heart to heart" dance.   
  
Sakura thought hard. Then she widened her eyes in surprise.   
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Sakura's voice was emotionless. "You knew he thought about me, right? It was only me who didn't." Sakura answered. Mai looked troubled. She knew Sakura was referring to Syaoran.  
  
"Well Sakura I hate to tell you but everyone knew!" Mai exclaimed. There was a long pause. "So, what are you going to do? Stay out here and cry all night?" Mai asked. Sakura nodded. "Sounds good to me." She mumbled. "By the look on his face you would even know that he hates me now."  
  
"I highly doubt he went from liking you from forever to hating you in five seconds." Mai said truthfully. "Maybe…" Sakura answered. She got up. "I am going to march right back in there and find Syaoran. I don't want to lose him without letting him know I care." Mai grinned. "That's the spirit!" she said punching her fist in the air.  
  
**End of Flash Back**  
  
Sakura remembered that conversation with Mai. It had happened after Syaoran had told her he was her secret admirer. Sakura felt a sinking feeling. She had never told Syaoran that she had liked him as well. Then Sakura felt worse. Reo had overheard the conversation.  
  
"You heard me? Talking with a girl?" Sakura asked questionly. Reo nodded. "You must be mistaken!" Sakura said. She stood up. "Anyways I got to go now. Tell me later at school." Sakura the rest of the way home.   
  
'Why does it hurt to tell Reo the truth. I like Syaoran, then why don't I want to be honest with Reo?' Sakura thought. As she reached her house she stepped inside and saw Touya and her father watching some weird horror movie. "Hey Sakura!" Touya called without taking his eyes off the television.   
  
He sniffed the air. "You smell of chlorine!" he said disgusted. Sakura walked upstairs angrily. "I don't smell that much." Sakura muttered. After Sakura had taken a shower though she went to bed forgetting all the horrible thoughts of the day.   
  
**Authour's Note:** Nooo people stopped reviewing. cries loudly Please review? 


	26. Questions and Errands

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** Ok well i'm not going to bother saying sorry for not updating since I think you guys will be annyoed with my constant apoligies so just read the next chapter and tell me what you think.  
  
**Chapter 26**  
Sakura folder her arms. "Tomoyo, put that away before I smack you."   
  
Sakura was over at Tomoyo's house to work on some homework but then Tomoyo insisted on taking a break to show Sakura some dresses. Tomoyo was now trying to get Sakura to wear them. "It was just an idea anyhow." Tomoyo said hastily putting away the dress she had been holding up moments before.  
  
"We're supposed to be-"   
  
"Working on homework. I know! You keep reminding me! What's so important about our school work tonight anyhow? Lighten up Sakura!" Tomoyo said rolling her eyes. "Your always down to earth, I mean be happy!"  
  
Sakura said nothing. 'Am I really that negative about life? It's not my fault I'm kind of sad sometimes is it?'  
  
Tomoyo noticed the worried look that passed through her best friend and began to apolgize. Sighing Tomoyo and Sakura began to finish there homework. Just when Sakura was finished writing her last sentence the door opened. "Tomoyo, are you in here?" Tomoyo's mother asked. Tomoyo sat up from her bed and nodded. "Ok can you go to the store and grab some things for me? It's just a little errand." Tomoyo groaned.  
  
"How many little errands are you going to make me do?" Tomoyo whined getting up and taking the list of things and money out from her mother's hand.   
  
Tomoyo's mother said nothing but smiled. "You can bring Sakura along with you as well." and she left the room. Tomoyo flopped over on her bed. "I am so tired and now she's making me get her errands why can't she get the maid to or something?" Tomoyo whined. Sakura grinned. "It doesn't matter you and I will have to go some time. We're almost done our work anyways."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Fine let's take our bikes and go before it gets dark outside." Tomoyo said peering out the window. The two girls walked out of Tomoyo's room slowly. Tomoyo locked the door behind them. "I don't want anyone snooping around my room." Tomoyo explained and poketed the key.  
  
The girls went down all the stair cases out the front door. Sakura got onto the blue bike she used to ride to Tomoyo's house and Tomoyo was riding her purple bike. Sakura followed her best friend as she did not know what store to go to or even what street.  
  
"STOP!" Tomoyo shrieked from up ahead. Sakura stopped abruptly and placed her bike against Tomoyo's. "This store." Tomoyo said pointing at a very tall building. The girls entered into the store and Tomoyo immediately began looking for items searching through the many shelves. Sakura stopped to look around.  
  
Everything look really... kawaii. From the wallpaper to the little keychains hanging on a nearby wrack, Sakura could tell this store was very childish like. 'What would her mother need in this store?' though Sakura oddly. Sakura backed away from an odd staring plush toy and knocked over the key chain wrack. "Eek!" Sakura exclaimed and began picking up the wrack and keychains. Tomoyo looked over from where she was standing and when she saw the mess she shook her head sadly and continued with her shopping.  
  
"Here I'll help you." someone said and bent down to help Sakura pick the keychains up. Sakura stared wide eyed. "What are you doing here Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran turned red. He then pointed over his shoulder to a girl dancing through the isles squealing at everything she saw. Meiling. "Oh." Sakura said as if that was all she thought. But what Sakura was really thinking was why Syaoran was with Meiling, and how Meiling even got Syaoran into this store.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked interrupting Sakura's thoughts. "You can stand up now. I finished picking everything up." Sakura stood up and thanked Syaoran. Syaoran smiled which made Sakura's insides squirm. "Oh Li-kun!" Meiling called from an aisle. Meiling was holding up two books. One with a fat cat, the other with a pink mouse. "Which one looks better?" she asked. Syaoran stopped smiling and looked at Meiling in disbelief. "Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said coming to Sakura and Syaoran from behind. Sakura turned around. "Let's go. I have what we need." Tomoyo said pointing to her shopping bag. "Ok. Uh bye?" Sakura said to Syaoran shrugging as Meiling continued to question Syaoran about the two books.  
  
Syaoran gave Sakura and Tomoyo a "don't-leave-me-with-her!" look but before he could speak Sakura and Tomoyo were already outside. "Phew. Well that went well..." Sakura said. Tomoyo grinned. "I pity Syaoran!" Tomoyo giggled. They both began riding there bikes back to Tomoyo's house. Sakura was thinking deeply. 'Why was Syaoran with Meiling though. What if they were on a...'   
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura jumped a bit and almost fell off her bike. "We're here! Gosh Sakura you're such a space case today." Tomoyo said sadly. Sakura got off her bike and followed Tomoyo inside.  
  
"Anyways," Tomoyo said obivously irratated. "You're staying over night right? Did you bring your own sleeping bag and stuff?" Sakura nodded. "Please, please don't pour the popcorn on me again." Sakura pleaded. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
**Later On**  
  
"I think mother's coming!" Tomoyo shrieked. Sakura sat on her sleeping bag which was layed out on the floor of Tomoyo's room. "Serves us right! We were supposed to go to sleep hours ago!" The door creaked open and Tomoyo hid under her bed covers while Sakura scrambled into her sleeping bag. "Girls, go to sleep! I can hear your laughing down the hall way which is something considering our hallway is..." Tomoyo's mother raised an eyebrow. "Just go to sleep!" And with that Tomoyo's mother closed the door.  
  
Sakura burst out laughing. "I just couldn't stop laughing!" Sakura exclaimed. "Whatever, but we should be going to sleep." Tomoyo said tiredly. Sakura agreed. But after what seemed like hours Sakura groaned. "Tomoyo are you awake? I can not sleep!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura get going back to what had happened today and what had happened at the previous dance, and she couldn't forget it.   
  
"Well I'm awake to. Oh well I guess..."   
  
"Tomoyo can I ask you something?"   
  
"Yeah sure what?"  
  
"Do you like Eriol THAT much?"  
  
" ...... Well yes I suppose so."  
  
"How do you know if you like him?"  
  
"I can feel it. One look and I know for sure."  
  
"What if he doesn't like you?"  
  
Tomoyo sat up. "Eriol said he didn't like me?" she asked worriedly. Though it was fairly dark Sakura could see that Tomoyo was trembling.   
  
"No he didn't say that. I was just wondering..."  
  
"Do you like someone?"  
  
"No of course not!"  
  
"Why are you asking me so many questions then?"  
  
"I'm just wondering."  
  
"Ok then..."  
  
Another silence fell.  
  
"What if I were to tell you I liked someone?" Sakura asked. "How would you honestly take it?" Tomoyo thought hard. "I'd laugh." Tomoyo said bluntly. Sakura gulped.  
  
**Authour's Note:** How did you like it? S and S moment coming up soon. Sorry there's alot of typos, I forgot to spell check. 


	27. I knew it!

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** Ok people stopped reviewing thanks so much you guys! Anyways this is a short chapter. Hope you like it anyhow!  
  
**Chapter 27**  
"Wow Tomoyo is so helpful isn't she?" Sakura mumbled the next morning while walking home from Tomoyo's house. 'She was gonna laugh at me! Such good friends I have don't I?' thought Sakura. 'Then again I don't really have any friends at all... any real friends.. Eh I'll get used to it soon enough. I can live like this can't I?' she thought happily. 'Oh man I think I'm going insane. Plus the fact that I'm talking to myself isn't helpful.' Sakura screamed in her head. 'The evilness...'  
  
Meoooww! Sakura stopped and looked down at a small ginger cat staring intently at her. 'Great now the cat thinks I'm some nut case.' Sakura tried shooing the cat away. "Come on you know you want to chase that uh squirrel." Sakura said pointing at a squirrel. The cat tilted it's head and looked at Sakura oddly. "Ok fine you don't want to chase the squirrel? How about that car?" Sakura said crazily pointing at a car. The cat looked at Sakura weirdly. "FINE DON'T CHASE THE SQUIRELL OR THE CAR JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH LIL' OL' ME TALK TO MYSELF INSANELY ABOUT MY PATHETIC LIFE!" Sakura yelled flailing her arms about.  
  
The cat meowed. Sakura bent down to it's level and glared. "Evil little cat who's your owner anyways?" she muttered.   
  
"Sakura were you just screaming at my cat about squirrels?" Syaoran asked from down the street. The cat looked up and walked over to it's owner. Syaoran petted the ginger cat. Sakura sweat dropped. "Um kind of, I wouldn't call it screaming... what are you doing here?" she asked suddenly. Syaoran looked at her oddly. 'Great another person who thinks I'm crazy!' thought Sakura as she rolled her eyes. "I live here." Syaoran said pointing at a house, well more like mansion. Sakura fell anime style. "Oh well I will uh leave you to whatever you're doing." Sakura said nervously and began walking away. The cat followed her again. "Damn you cat!" Sakura hissed.  
  
"Your pet seems to be find of me." Sakura said while still glaring at the cat evilly. Syaoran went and picked up his pet. "I never knew you really had a pet. What's it's name?" Sakura asked densely. "Fluffy. Don't ask me Meiling named her." Syaoran said exasperated. Sakura nodded. "Mind if I walk with you?" Syaoran asked. "Fluffy needs to get her lazy moving self into shape." Syaoran said. Fluffy then escaped Syaoran's arms and began nudging Sakura. Sakura looked like she was going to grab a malot and smack right onto the cat. "Sure I guess." Sakura answered.  
  
The two began walking quietly. Every moment seemed more and more tense and Sakura could have sworn she was in a daze if it weren't for the constant "meows" from the cat that kept her in reality. "You've changed haven't you?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked at him confused. They were still walking. "You talk more because of your new friends. At our old school you were always really quiet." Syaoran chuckled. Sakura found this extremely annoying. "I kind of would have gotten beaten up by a certain crowd of people if I really spoke up. cough cough Syaoran and Mai cough cough" Syaoran grinned. "We didn't do you to much harm did we?" he asked. Sakura swat dropped again.  
  
**Flash Backs  
**  
Syaoran beating up Sakura.  
  
**Flash Back 2**  
  
Mai beating up Sakura.  
  
**Flashback 3**  
  
Syaoran, Mai and a whole crowd of people beating up Sakura.  
  
**Flashback 4  
**  
Sakura running for dear life throughout the school hallways from Mai and Syaoran.  
  
**Flashback 5**  
  
Mai and her friends hurting her. People gossiping. Rumors spreading. Insults from everyone.  
  
**End of all Flashbacks**  
  
Sakura cringed. "You weren't exactly the nicest people back then. And I daresay you've changed at all." Sakura shot at Syaoran. Syaoran was about to open his mouth but no words came out. For a long while they just kept walking and Sakura was getting very close to her house. At the street Sakura stopped. "I can walk the rest of the way home by myself thank you very much!" Sakura stomped off in a huff. "Wait Sakura..." Syaoran said. Sakura whirled around. "What are we now?" he asked. "What do you mean what are we? Maybe we're acquaintances most likely." Sakura answered. Syaoran looked sad. "Would you consider me a friend, if I changed?" Syaoran said softly. Sakura was taken aback by his response.  
  
"Syaoran, you know I've never hated you. What you said that night of the dance, you know I really l-" Sakura started quietly tears brimming to her eyes.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" someone yelled. Sakura turned around and saw Reo edging up the street towards Sakura hurt all over his face. "I knew you were with Li the whole time, and to think Kinomoto you are no friend of mine!" Reo yelled and left. Sakura looked worried and ran after him leaving Syaoran standing shocked on the spot.  
  
**Authour's Note:** Poor Syaoran-kun.... Sorry for the short chapter!

**Reviewer Replies: (I did this because I was bored!)**

sakura-san19: Tomoyo is weird lol.

jessica: Thanks!

Bunny Bunz: Cutish? Ok..

Carmela-chan: Yes thats what Sakura thought. She thought Syaoran and Meiling were on a date ....

Wolf Jade: Yes Tomoyo should believe Sakura ne?

Yolie-chan: Wow a fan ok...

Lain in the Wired: Yes Tomoyo would laugh at Sakura! Oh well..


	28. I'm Confused

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** Reviews = Faster updates. That why I updated soon!  
  
**Chapter 28**  
Reo was standing near a park when Sakura saw him. Reo saw Sakura first and turned away from her. "Stay away from me!" Reo growled. Sakura crossed her arms. "Fine I will!" she said and started walking away. "Ok ok fine what?" Reo asked giving up but still turned away from her. Sakura stopped but didn't walk any closer. "What do you mean by 'I knew it???? ?' " She asked. Reo glared at the ground. "You and Syaoran, I knew you two liked each other!" he said. Sakura shrugged. "So? Tomoyo knew as well." she stated. Reo turned around and stared at Sakura. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked. "Why do I have to tell you everything? I can keep things to myself."  
  
"I trusted you!" he said angrily.  
  
"Really? Because so did I! I trusted you enough so that you'd understand. But no! You just come walking in there yelling your head off like you own me or something!" Sakura yelled loudly. She was glad no one was around.  
  
"I brought you here! You made friends! What I didn't expect is that you would make friends with him." Reo said pointing at Syaoran who was now approaching the two. "What's wrong with me being friends to him? Its better then being his enemy is it not?" Sakura asked quietly. Reo hesitated. "He'll hurt you again!" he said dangerously. Syaoran walked up to Sakura and asked her what was going on. "Go away! It doesn't concern you!" Reo said and shoved Syaoran. Syaoran didn't fight back, the last thing he needed was to get beaten up. So he just stood and watched.   
  
"What's so wrong, with Syaoran and me together? I know you're probably being protective but I'm not some kid! And I've been through much worse..." Sakura said scanning through her memories. "I don't care. What if he's just being nice to hurt you again? What if I find you at another dumb death party?" he asked worried. Syaoran gritted his teeth and Sakura scoffed. "Like that'll ever happen. Ugh this is so stupid I don't even know why we're arguing and if you hate Syaoran that much, then stay away from him, and me!" Sakura walked off and dragged Syaoran with her. "What was that about?" Syaoran asked clenching his fist.   
  
"Reo's being an obnoxious twerp saying I can't be around you because he thinks you're going to hurt me so now he's being overprotective and stuff." Sakura said in one breath. "WHAT!?!?!?" Syaoran asked totally shocked. "I'll explain it tomorrow I got to go home. Don't bother following me Touya is home too." and with that Sakura walked off leaving Syaoran surprised.  
  
"Wtf?" he said bewildered.  
  
**The next day at school**  
  
Sakura explained everything to Syaoran and told Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Meiling, Eriol and Yamazaki at lunch when Reo left to go to class early. Everyone listened to Sakura just as shocked as Syaoran was yesterday. "Well I always knew he had a thing for you Sakura." Meiling commented as she popped a chip into her mouth. Tomoyo shot a look at Meiling. "What?" Meiling asked still chewing. "It was so obvious!" Rika looked confused. "This is weird. I don't get anything you're trying to say Sakura." Sakura sighed.   
  
"Ok you know how we're all friends? Meaning I am friends with Syaoran too? Well Reo seems to be against Syaoran and I being friends for some reason." Sakura explained. "But why would he be angry for that?" Rika asked still confused. "Because Reo is jealous of Syaoran and Sakura's friendship, and wants Sakura all to himself!" Meiling blurted out. Sakura looked stunned. "That is not true." Sakura hissed. Meiling shrugged and continued eating her chips. 'Is it?' Sakura wondered through the whole day. She didn't see Reo anymore and Sakura was quite fine with that. She and Reo had never been really close friends anyways and with him being so mean Sakura didn't want to have him around.  
  
Unfortunately Sakura spotted him at the end of the day. Hoping to walk past him unnoticed she scurried past him. Syaoran was waving to her from across the hall anyways.  
  
**Syaoran POV**  
  
I saw Sakura walking up to me then that Reo person said something. Sakura grinned triumphantly and walked over to me.   
  
"What was that about?" I asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Aren't we supposed to be meeting Tomoyo and Eriol now?" she wondered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah ok fine." I grunted. I wanted to know what that nerd said to Sakura.  
  
**End of Syaoran's POV**  
  
Sakura and Syaoran found their friends shortly after that standing near the school. Tomoyo and Eriol were smirking. "What's so funny? Why did you want us to come here?" Sakura burst with questions. Tomoyo's grinned widened. "Well, about Reo..." Sakura gulped. 'Tomoyo must have done something stupid again...' thought Sakura. 'And she must have got Eriol to help her too!' as Sakura from Tomoyo to Eriol. Syaoran sweat dropped.  
  
**Authour's Note:** Ok I like short chapters leave me be!!! I know this chapter was weird and confusing sorry!  
  
**Reviewer Replies: **  
  
sakura-san19: Don't worry Syaoran will be one happy kid soon!  
  
Kary Asakura and Mimi-chan: I will update more it depends on the reviews really.  
  
Carmela-chan: Oh you'll see what Sakura is going to say soon enough.  
  
gogokitty: I like short chapters!   
  
Wolf Jade: Ok well Tomoyo will believe Sakura...hopefully.  
  
glub: I'm sorry I can't make Tomoyo die and I do not find it cool that Sakura is being tortured either!  
  
AnnieS23: Thanks I guess.  
  
CherryBlossomYingFa: I will update depending on reviews...  
  
Sofia: Thanks lol.  
  
lil-cherry-wolf: Glad you like the story.  
  
LittleHikari542: Love the love triangle eh lol.  
  
Lain in the Wired: Yes Reo is being obnoxious I should have had Syaoran beat him! 


	29. Shocked

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** Reviews = Faster updates. Or if I'm busy then no update...sorry  
  
**Chapter 29**  
"YOU WHAT?!!?!?" Sakura and Syaoran yelled in disgust.   
  
"Tomoyo this is screwed why do I have to go out on a date with Reo?" Sakura asked angrily. Tomoyo sighed. "I want to see if Reo really likes you Sakura so by going on a date with him I can observe his actions. Besides it's not a real date it's more of a group thing." Tomoyo answered. Sakura frowned. 'Reo doesn't like me, he's just a friend.' Sakura thought. "And where am I in this idea?" Syaoran asked quizzically. "Ohh you'll be coming with us. All we're doing is watching a movie." Eriol answered. Sakura scowled.  
  
"How did you get Eriol to be in this plan with you?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo grinned mischieviously. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
**Movie Entrance**  
  
"So are we all here?" Tomoyo asked looking around at Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran. "Oh you forgot one!" a voice called and up came Meiling. "Hi you guys, I'm here!" Meiling said excitedly. Sakura blinked. "Why is Meiling here?" Sakura whispered as the friends walked into the theatre. "She wanted to come and watch Reo too. As well sit beside Syaoran." Tomoyo shrugged but for some odd reason Sakura glared.  
  
"Ok what movie should we watch?" Reo asked the group. "Oh oh this one!" Meiling pointing to the screen shot of a romantic love movie. Syaoran, Eriol and Reo made gagging faces. Meiling pouted. "Ok fine we'll watch this one." Everyone bought there tickets and headed to go find seats. "W-wait!" Sakura said nervously. Everone stopped and turned around. "I want to get popcorn." Sakura said sweatdropping. "Sakura you're going to make us miss the movie!" Meiling hissed. Sakura threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Fine Meiling, Eriol, Reo and I will find good seats. Syaoran you stay back here and get popcorn for the rest of us as well." Tomoyo ordered sternly. Syaoran was about to protest but Tomoyo had already dragged her friends off. Syaoran sighed and walked over to where Sakura was standing. Sakura was peering at the prices anxiously. "Are you going to buy something?" the guy behind the counter asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Everything's so expensive." Sakura muttered. Syaoran saw that the food was quite expensive. "Nevermind I'm not buying anything." Sakura said shaking her head. Syaoran rumaged in his pockets. "I don't even have enough money to buy one bag of popcorn!" he said angrily. Sakura then dropped some change in Syaoran's hand. "Now you have enough." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran gave the money back. "I can't take your money!" he said surprised. "Yes you can!" Sakura shoved the money back in his hand. The guy behind the counter growled. Reaching over the counter he took the money from both of them and gave Syaoran a bag of popcorn. "There you have your popcorn now leave!" he gestured to the long line of people that had formed while Syaoran and Sakura were arguing. Sakura and Syaoran skittered away to find Tomoyo and the others.  
  
**With Tomoyo**  
  
Sakura and Syaoran came up to Tomoyo and the others. "Great you're back!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Oh Syaoran-kun I saved a seat just for you!" Meiling said happily pointing to the seat beside her. Syaoran sat down ignoring Meiling. "Oh and you brought popcorn just for me! How sweet!" Meiling said taking the popcorn from Syaoran and patting his head. "I'm not a dog Meiling and that popcorn is -" Syaoran started. "Where am I supposed to sit?" Sakura asked. "Beside Reo." Tomoyo answered giggling. Sakura groaned and sat in the seat beside Reo.  
  
"You guys shut up the movie is about to start!" Eriol said looking at the screen. "Sorry!" everyone exclaimed. The movie soon started and Sakura leaned back in her chair relaxed. By the middle of the movie though horror music came on. Sakura's eye's widened. "Tomoyo you never told me it was a horror movie!" Sakura said dangerously to her friend. Tomoyo shrugged. "It was Meiling's idea." she answered. sakura glanced over at Meiling who was watching the movie hugging Syaoran scared. Syaoran didn't seem aware of Meiling and was watching the movie with interest. Sakura turned back to the screen but now sat stiffly.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Could be heard all over the theatre when the scariest part of the movie came. Syaoran was screaming the loudest, but not because of the movie. "Wtf Meiling get off me go find a pillow to hug!" Syaoran said in disgust. Meiling sat down with her arms crossed angrily. Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself.  
  
**The end of the movie**  
  
"That was such a great movie!" Tomoyo skipped cheerfully in front of everyone smiling. "That's only because near the end of the movie you were making out with lover boy over there!" Sakura said pointing at a very red Eriol. Tomoyo grinned even more but then she stopped. "Hey where's Meiling and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked confused. Reo scratched his head. "Maybe they're still in the theatre. Let's go back!" Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura nodded as the darted back into the theatre. "I don't see them Tomoyo!" Sakura said nervously searching through the crowd.  
  
Sakura walked around the main entrance. She then turned a corner and looking up she froze at the most horrible sight she had ever seen. Tomoyo saw that her friend had froze and went to see what was going on. "What's wrong Saku-" and then Tomoyo gasped. Reo and Eriol then came over and stood shocked. Tears welled Sakura's eyes as she ran outof the theatre onto the streets.  
  
**Authour's Note:** And since I'm so mean I'll leave it like that lol. I'll update soon I promise!  
  
**Reviewer Replies:   
**  
Carmela-chan: Now you know what Tomoyo was saying.  
  
AnnieS23: Thanks!  
  
lil-cherry-wolf: Yes it's confusing  
  
jessica: I'll update soon!  
  
yay: I am continung it.  
  
sakura-san19: Yes Reo is weird...  
  
crystaleyez: Sorry for a short chapter  
  
FromDayOne: O I thought this story was boring!  
  
KawaiiSweetie: Or else what?  
  
bLuE-aZn-rAiN: ohh 300 would be nice!!   
  
kura52: Yeah confusing  
  
Lain in the Wired: Lol  
  
sunchild-natsuko: I'll update!!! 


	30. Are you mad at me?

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?

**Note:** Yay many reviews for my last chapter. wOoT!!!

**Chapter 30**

"Sakura wait up!" Tomoyo yelled irratated while she chased Sakura down the streets following her into her house and then her bed room. Sakura sat on her bed with her head down still crying.

"I said WAIT UP!" Tomoyo said angrily as she sat down in Sakura's computer chair.

"Why are you so sad anyways?" Tomoyo asked. For a moment Sakura didn't say anything but then she whispered something.

"What? I can't hear you..." Tomoyo said straining to hear what her friend had just said.

"I SAID, MEILING AND SYAORAN WERE KISSING!"

"Erm and that's your worst fear because?" "........."

"If you like Syaoran so much, go sort this thing out."

"I can't." "And why not? He's been waiting for an answer from you since Valentine's Day. You know he likes you." Tomoyo pointed a finger at Sakura. "

And you know how it hurts to wait all this time."

"I know... But how am I supposed to tell him?" "Easy you just do." "But, but what if he likes Meiling now?"

"Oh my gosh Sakura you know I'm supposed to be feeling sorry for you, but right now I feel sorry for Li. He's been waiting all this time, I even helped him with that secret admirer thing back in February, but look at you know. Your waiting for Li to come and sweep you off your feet or something I really would not be surprised if Meiling already has Li because you, YOU AREN'T EVEN BRAVE ENOUGH TO TELL SOMEONE YOU LIKE THEM SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo was really angry. All her thoughts about Li and Sakura's relationship had been kept to herself, but now Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura was still sitting with her head down. "Are you happy now Tomoyo?" Sakura said quietly. Tomoyo looked at Sakura confused.

"Why were you trying to hook me up with Reo if you knew I liked Syaoran?" Sakura asked question.

"I just wanted to see if you liked him more then Li, because it seemed you had more affection to Reo instead of Syaoran. Maybe you and Syaoran are only destined to be friends." "Tomoyo get out. Now." Sakura ordered. Tomoyo shrugged. "

Fine have fun crying in this room alone. I know I'm being too harsh, but there's no nice way to put it. Good luck with Li." Tomoyo turned on her heel and left the room. As Tomoyo left the Kinomoto residence she came facing Syaoran. Reo and Eriol.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Eriol asked Tomoyo concerned. Tomoyo sighed. But then she stared directly a Syaoran which made Li squirm a bit.

"The real question here is, why was Li with Meiling?!?" Tomoyo asked outraged.

"She just forced herself on me!" Syaoran said protesting. "And you didn't push her back? YOU DIDN'T PUSH HER BACK!!?!? DO REALIZE BECAUSE OF YOU SAKURA IS UP THERE CRYING LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AND THAT'S YOUR GAWD DAMN EXCUSE? YOU BASTARD YOU HURT SAKURA SO BADLY SHE'S HEATBROKEN MAYBE A SLAP IN THE FACE WILL BRING YOU BACK IN REALITY!!!!" Tomoyo was really angry now. Eriol held Tomoyo back from slapping Syaoran.

"I was shocked. Not everyday that happens besides I have no feelings towards Meiling and she's already been dealt with she's probably crying more then Sakura anyway I don't care you guys all know that I like Sakura so why are you picking on me?!!" Syaoran said annoyed.

"Sakura feels threatened, that's all she's waiting for the right time to tell you Li." Tomoyo said a bit more calmly.

"Wait she likes me?" Syaoran asked shocked.

"YES!" everyone else replied in unison.

"Whoa I'm one happy guy now." Syaoran began doing a little dance. Eriol, Reo and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Should we talk to her now though?" Reo asked.

"Nah let's give her time to think. It was just an accident and she'll realize her little Syaoran-kun didn't mean any harm." Tomoyo said shrugging. Syaoran stopped hopping around and turned mad red.

"Maybe I should talk to her though..." Syaoran began.

**The** front door of the Kinomoto residence swung open and out stumbled a puzzled Sakura. "Get your bratty friends away from the house make them shut up I don't care they're being little pests!" Touya said sternly.

"Erm guys I think you should go." Sakura said urgently. "Touya's getting restless." Tomoyo and the others nodded.

"Hey we should go get pizza I'm hungry. Sakura come with us we'll explain everything to you." Sakura hesitated at Tomoyo's offer.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY!!!" Touya yelled and Sakura and friends ran off. After awhile everyone slowed down and now they were walking slowly. "Care to explain now?" Sakura asked Syaoran glaring at him. "Yeah I can! Meiling was forcing herself on me and I was to shocked to push her off but when I did I sent her crying home because I don't like Meiling I like you Sakura!!!" Sakura blinked processing the information through her dense head.

"Will you forgive me?" Syaoran asked pleading. Tomoyo and Eriol stood from a distance watching the two while Reo was laughing. Sakura stared at Syaoran. "Syaoran stand up." Syaoran stood up and waited for Sakura to yell but instead Sakura kissed him.

**Authour's Note:** So that was my totally lame chpater, and it was short... Yeah please review.

**Reviewer Replies: **

sakura-san19: Yes Meiling was kissing Li. Eww..

AnnieS23: hehe Meiling's a brat.

lil-cherry-wolf: Scary movie? xD

Carmela-chan: You guessed right! Sort of.

Bunny Bunz: I am online Linda!! You aren't TT

Avess-switlilac: Hehe I loooovvveee cliffies and suspense.

FromDayOne: Uh sure.

LittleHikari542: Eh I updated.

LilWolf4ever713: Oh I stopped because I hate typing.

ChemicalZAP: Syaoran is funny.

Shanna: But suspense makes the story funny!!

XtopangelX: Yes a cliffie lol jessica: I'll update...soon.

PinkFireNinja: Not much happened...which is why this story is so weird xD

crystaleyez: I like short chapters!

anon: Was it that horrible?

Kary Asakura and Mimi-chan: Erm sorry to disapoint you?


	31. Meiling vs Sakura

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** Yes and another short chapter begins…  
  
**Chapter 31**  
  
Sakura walked into her first class and was greeted by many stares from the other classmates. Confused Sakura sat down and asked Tomoyo what's happening.  
  
"Tomoyo why are they staring at me?" Sakura asked.  
"I'm not supposed to tell you this but Meiling has been talking about you."  
"Why would Meiling do that?"  
"Yesterday when you kissed Syaoran word spread and Meiling got furious. Don't you remember, Meiling likes Syaoran!" "Oh no I forgot... should I apoligize to Meiling? I mean she did like Li first..."  
"I guess you can try. Anyways last night Meiling is really angry with you. She hates that Syaoran likes you and not her."  
"Well that's not my fault!"  
  
"Good morning class." the teacher greeted the students. Everyone directed their attention towards the teacher and began doing work.  
  
**After Class  
**  
Sakura was walking down the hallway chatting with Tomoyo when Meiling and some other people stopped in front of them.  
  
"It is no fair that Syaoran likes you more then me! You'll see by the end of the week Syaoran will be mine!" Meiling said angrily. "Look Meiling I'm sorry if he doesn't like you.." Sakura started. "Some friend you are Kinomoto bitch." Meiling interupted. She walked away leaving with her new "friends" following.  
  
"That when well." Sakura muttered. "Oh don't worry Sakura Li only likes you so you have nothing to worry about!" Tomoyo said happily. Sakura nodded though still unsure.  
  
**Lunch**  
  
Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Eriol, Reo and Yamazaki were sitting outside eating their lunch. Meiling was sitting a good distance away with the some other people.  
  
"Well I never knew Meiling was such a loser." Chiharu said shaking her head.  
"I've always thought she was a bit weird. Her obsession with Syaoran is just a little over the top." Reo added.  
"Maybe we should just wait and see what happens. I doubt Meiling will be able to get Syaoran to like her." Eriol said thoughtfully.  
"But what if she does?" Sakura asked quietly.  
"What if she what?" everyone asked puzzled.  
"What if Syaoran starts like Meiling?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh don't worry he won't. He likes you way to much." Takashi said calmly. Chiharu glared at Takashi.  
"How do we know for sure though?" Sakura questioned.  
"I'll ask him later if you're that worried!" Eriol said tried.  
"Look here he comes now!" Tomoyo pointed.  
  
Syaoran was slowly making his way towards Sakura and friends when he was stopped by Meiling. Syaoran was still far away from the group but it was obvious that Meiling was trying to get Syaoran to sit with her. Finally Syaoran shoved Meiling and ran before something else happened.  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Syaoran said while he sat down beside Sakura.  
"What just happened back there? With you and Meiling?" Rika asked.  
"Oh um Meiling wanted me to sit with her but I said no and now she's all angry but I don't care so yeah." Syaoran answered.  
  
Sakura turned her head towards Meiling and saw Meiling was looking directly at her glaring. Sakura quickly turned away.  
  
"So Syaoran, do you like Meiling or what? She seems to like you..." Eriol said thoughtfully.  
"I hate Meiling! Isn't it obvious?" Syaoran said disgusted.  
"Oh ok because Sakura just thought you liked Meiling more then her." Yamazaki blurted out. Chiharu slapped him hard.  
  
"You thought what?!?!" Syaoran asked surprised as he turned to Sakura.  
"Oh nothing." Sakura said hastily.  
"No seriously what?" Syaoran asked.  
"Nothing nothing..." Sakura mumbled annoyed.  
"Oh Syaoran's getting all excited! Maybe he should do his little dance." Tomoyo giggled.  
"What dance?" Sakura wondered.  
"No dance!" Syaoran protested.  
"Why would you be dancing?" Sakura still asked.  
"It was nothing really!" Syaoran kept arguing.  
  
By now everyone but Syaoran and Sakura were laughing like crazy.

**After Lunch**

Sakura and friends went off to thier usual classes. "Oh I need to get some books from my locker." Sakura remembered and headed towards her locker. "Well well well Kinomoto." a voice said behind her. Sakura turned around and was face to face with none other then Meiling.

"Why are you being so mean to me? Like I've never done anything to you and now you just hurt me. Syaoran doesn't even look me straight in the eye anymore. All he sees is you Sakura! IT'S SO NOT FAIR!!!" Meiling screamed.

Sakura took a step away from Meiling shocked at her sudden outburst. "It's no fair Kinomoto. So I'm going to make your life hell." Meiling whispered quietly.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Beat me up or something? Kill me? Do you think I care? You don't know anything about me. I've been throuh more then ever at my old school. I can take anything you throw at me." Sakura said sternly. Meiling and Sakura were in a glaring competition.

"I hate you. I thought you were my friend." Meiling said.

"Well I thought the same about you. Can't you see Syaoran doesn't like you?!!" Sakura said desperate. "He never has!"

"He will now! I'll make him! He doesn't deserve someone like you!" Meiling yelled. Meiling shoved Sakura but pain never really fazed Sakura.

"Why won't you listen to the truth Meiling?" Sakura wondered.

"Because the truth hurts."

****

**Authour's Note:** Erm Meiling and Sakura aren't getting along too well...  
  
**Reviewer Replies:**  
  
Carmela-chan: Yes they are happy hehe  
  
crystaleyez: Yes I like short short chapters...  
  
Wolf Jade: Ok  
  
M&M: I'm lazy to update what can I say?  
  
bLuE-aZn-rAiN: I will try to update  
  
Serenity's Blaim: Thanks?  
  
Darkest Dreamz: Yes SS finally!  
  
Mecha-Griever: Thank you I thought the chapter was a bit odd...  
  
Bunny Bunz: LOL if you're online how come I don't see you online? Timezones are so evil...  
  
Awai-umi: Yes yes a happy ending in a chapter for once  
  
xXSyaoranLuverPinayXx: If I made my chapters any longer... My hands would hurt lol  
  
Irene: I'll update I will  
  
jessica: Ok people I'll update!!!  
  
Lain in the Wired: Yes Sakura kissed him thats a miracle lol  
  
lil-cherry-wolf: Huh?  
  
Kary Asakura and Mimi-chan: I am forgiven? Ok...  
  
Black-Fire-Daragon-15: I will update!!!!!!!  
  
FromDayOne: You feel sad for Sakura? Why...?  
  
Yolie-chan: Grammar is evil I will never bother with it!! Muahha yeah... 


	32. Leaving

**Past meet Present, Syaoran meet Saku**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
  
**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a natural nerd. She moves to a new school and starts a new life, people like her much better. But when Syaoran, from her old school comes, will he change Sakura back to what she was before, or will he be able to accept this new popular princess?  
  
**Note:** Writer's Block heheh...  
  
**Chapter 32**  
  
"Sakura we're moving to a new house." Fujitaka Kinomoto announced one night after dinner.  
  
"We've been in this house for too long. I can't afford to fix the whole house so we'll be moving this weekend. I've already bought a new home and a man has offered a generous price to buy this house." he explained.  
  
"Will I still go to my school?" Sakura asked wide eyed.  
  
"I'm sorry but Sakura you'll have to go to your old school." Fujitaka said sadly.  
  
"NO I will not go with you then." Sakura said defiantly.  
  
"Shut up Sakura. Dad's right, this house is old, and besides you can make more friends." Touya stated in a very cold voice. Touya was always on Fujitaka Kinomoto's side.  
  
Sakura crossed her arms. Trembling she ran up to her room and slammed the door. Sakura sobbed into her pillow until she fell asleep.  
  
**The Next Day at School**  
  
Sakura's eyes were blood shot from crying all night, and she even still was.  
  
"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly staring at Sakura. Sakura tried to explain but all she could do was choke.  
  
"SAKURA! What's wrong who hurt you I'll kill them." Syaoran said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"M-my Dad s-says I have t-to m-move and g-go to a new school." Sakura whispered.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran stood there gaping.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Tomoyo asked frantically.  
  
"This weekend. In other words tomorrow. I'm packing everything tomorrow morning." Sakura answered slowly.  
  
"Well... cheer up. I know you don't want to go, and we don't want you to leave either. But you have to be happy for the time being." Syaoran said lamely.  
  
"Don't tell anyone I'm leaving." Sakura said her eyes flashing dangerously. Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded quietly.  
  
"Well I'll be... going to class. Bye." Sakura said walking off. As soon as Sakura had turned the corner Syaoran punched a locker really hard.  
  
"Calm down Syaoran. We can't do anything about it." Tomoyo sighed. Syaoran though wasn't listening as he clenched his fists and walked to class as well.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Sakura was neatly putting her clothes in a box as well as her toys, books and cd's. The doorbell rang and Sakura went to open the door.  
  
"Hi Sakura." Syaoran and Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised.  
  
"We're here to help you pack." the replied as they all walked up to Sakura's room.  
  
"GRR Sakura you need to have a knack for organization like...." and Tomoyo began packing all of Sakura's stuff very fast.  
  
"Done!" Tomoyo exclaimed at the now full boxes and empty room. Sakura and Syaoran sweatdrpped. "Thanks." Sakura murmered.  
  
Touya and Syaoran then began stuffing all the boxes into the truck at the front of the house. Touya would be driving the truck and Fujitaka would drive the car.  
  
Sakura stood in front of the car quietly.  
  
"Um well I'll miss you both. Thanks for coming. You can come and visit sometime." Sakura said near tears. Tomoyo wrapped Sakura in a huge hug.  
  
"We'll miss you too." Syaoran said softly also giving Sakura a hug. Sakura smiled and got into the car as Fujitaka drove away. Syaoran sighed frustrated.  
  
As the Kinomoto's arrived at thier new home, Sakura realized how big the new house was.  
  
"Whoa..." Sakura said staring at the huge house. Touya began loading all the boxes into the house. Sakura ran inside. "Where's my room?" she asked.  
  
"Upstairs to the right." Fujitaka said. Sakura ran upstairs into her new room. Touya has all the boxes there already. Sakura stared at this too. Her new room was very large.  
  
"Maybe this won't be so bad." Sakura said as she unpacked her things.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Sakura walked up the steps to her new school. Sighing she pushed the front doors open and stared down at her schedule. "Ok first homeroom." she muttered walking to the class. She opened the door and was met with a bunch of other friendly students.  
  
"Wow you must be the new student! Hi my name is Lina." Lina said happily. Sakura smiled shyly and introduced herself.  
  
"Ok class please sit down." the teacher entered the classroom. "Please welcome our new student Sakura Kinomoto. But we also have another new student." the teacher said. Sakura was doodling on her paper when all of a sudden it was dead silent.  
  
'Wait it can't be.' thought Sakura. But as she looked up she saw it was Syaoran, glaring at the other students. Sakura started laughing so hard she fell out of her seat clutching her stomach still laughing.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Lina asked puzzled. Sakura's laughter died as she got up and sat in her seat.  
  
"Yes Syaoran Li please sit beside Sakura Kinomoto." the teacher announced. Syaoran went over and sat beside Sakura.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Mother wants me to protect the Card Mistress." Syaoran said grinning. Sakura smiled.  
  
**THE END**  
  
**Authour's Note:** Phew I am finally done this story! I never got me 300 reviews but oh well. I was going to leave this story unupdated but yea.. 


End file.
